Rosario to Paraodx
by Ou-Rex
Summary: A parody for all of those flamers I love! No I don't mean that kind of flamer even though I love them too, no for those that just can't enjoy a fic. Expect the unexpected and embrace the cliche because your face just melted from the inanity of my song!
1. Explanations

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rosario+Vamprie or anything else I decide to toss into here because I'm just not that awesome yet.**

**(A/N: For those of you who don't get it I weep, for those of you that are going to enjoy this, welcome! Tired of all those people too impatient to wait for a plot to develop and demand explanations for an event that only just occurred? Tired of those who undermine a battle because it was too "fast" or "not slow enough for them to keep up"? Annoyed with those who simply look to flame rather than leave a proper piece of criticism? Well here's pay back! If you find errors, don't come crying to me because I warned you!**

**To my lovely readers and ninja readers, a little fun. A parody for you all~ Enjoy! It's inane, ecchi and just a little off… why? Cause I feel like I, I dunno darn it sue me, but good luck trying cause I've got no monetary value ku ku ku)**

***~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~***

**Rosario+Paradox**

**Chapter 1: Explanations**

_It all began when I woke up that morning. I sat up and realized that I have superpowers!! Crap wait no… that was a dream. Stupid seal! Yeah I was a super vampire! Was being the operative term because they sealed my powers! Okay to explain the girl that I wish was my girlfriend but is a bloodsucking vampire who apparently is sealed by a Rosary goes to a school of Youkai who aren't sealed, I mean what irresponsible person… Okay I'm not one to talk cause I'm the only human in this school, but I'm off on a tangent!! So everyday me and my demon friends go to class and learn things like any normal school even though we aren't and I get the crap kicked out of me every day for being a guy! Darn it I get my butt kicked and I'm not even getting any! I, for whatever reason, have to be the man of the group even though the youkai girls are a thousand times stronger than me, which constantly belittles my macho. So finally getting killed because of my inane macho need to save them I'm killed and my vampire-wish-was-my-girlfriend bites me and injects me with demon blood even though there's the possibility I will worse than die. Yes I said worse than die because apparently there's something worse than death: Have your soul eaten from the inside by a demonic incarnation of apparently a zombie's soul… I don't even know!_

_I used to turn to a super vampire when she injected me but apparently I turned to the face-eating zombie and instead of doing the merciful thing and killing me they sealed the thing inside of me which seriously messes with my perception of things. I want to eat my dream-girl even though she does it to me every day, because she has a split personality and would wreck me if I even looked at her funny. All the while I'm being molested by several demon women that could tear me a new one just from the inane groping and face suffocating that goes on. I…am so…confused. I mean I try and be the good guy only for everyone to want to molest me and the one girl I do like will kill me if I said hi!!!_

_So me waking up feeling like a superhero: gone. I now feel like crap. Curse my niceness!_

_Everyone says I have a harem, but when you can't even make use of it without getting everyone mad at you, I mean Americans wouldn't understand you can't just dump a girl that has confessed her feelings for you. What kind of jerk are you? Then and need I mention again that they are all demons and will do a lot worse than __cry__ if I dumped them._

_I'm screwed._

"Tsukune!"

_Crap, gotta hide!_

In this world what makes sense is found to be run over by a train at the intersection. For those who infer that your descriptions are stunted, or those that demand for explanations that are not yet there, or fights that are out of control, to this I give query: What would be left were you to know every stone as it is laid out and every plot before the time was right and every fight was a well oiled machine? Those answers shall be given here, in the Rosario Paradox.

Tsukune found himself waking up that morning feeling great, glorious, and naked. It seemed midst the night during his peaceful sleep, under the blankets of his futon, which were a dark blue color, because he liked blue, the klaxon of his alarm clock roused him to a no so pleasant reality. Where he was led to believe it would be a normal day, it was not going to be, because he would soon find himself interrupted from his banter when a girl called his name from an unknown location, but we all know she was outside his dorm room waiting… he was indecent and was a decent boy, how could he have lost all his clothes in the middle of the night? Surely he must have been sleep-stripping, and since that was not possible because of the constant molestation he faces he had to assume it was one of the girls. Though Tsukune did not know Mizore snuck into his room last night, stripped him naked and stole all of his clothes scattering them to the wind.

The entire campus was littered with Aono Tsukune's tidy whities and he was left in his room with none, of course taken such an awkward and inopportune moment Tsukune of course would be met with disaster as the girl of his dreams stood outside of his dorm where girls were not allowed in the male dorms because it was inappropriate, youkai school or not.

"Tsukune!"

Moka's bright voice called. She stood outside waiting for Tsukune. She thought it would be a great surprise to come pick him up from class, though this was something she _never _did. Moka was a vampire but all of her powers were sealed and turned her hair absurdly pink, even though she claims it's brown, due to the fact the vampire sucks at highlighting her hair which makes those of us who are good at it weep. Inside the Silver, cross-shaped, Rosary around her neck was the spirit of her true sells everyone called Inner Moka for lack of imagination. Although the Outer Moka was cheerful and happy all the time, so much so it was almost sickening considering she was a demon, her true self was sadistic and a complete tusdere which is frowned upon in the American community, but was a complete turn on to the Japanese and Otaku community. Aside from their Tsudere-Innocent personality complex they sucked blood, specifically Tsukune's blood. And even though it is a known fact that vampires only allow their mates to survive a blood letting the two vampires profusely refuse the idea of them actually liking Tsukune more than a friend, so the poor boy is constantly trapped in the friend zone, but because of the nature of the plot the two will be thrust together seemingly by fate and no other given reason. Fate was the key, and Tsukune was trying to find the lock on his door because Moka thought it better to walk into a boy's room at seven in the morning rather than let him come out, dressed preferably.


	2. Descriptions

**(A/N: So sometimes flamers complain that I don't have enough descriptions in my stories as much as I already give without they being to idiotic and just babbling, so in honor of that~)**

**Chapter 2: Descriptions**

Tsukune couldn't believe all of his underwear was gone, I mean who would expect to wake up and have all of your underclothes strewn about campus except him? In any case he was a decent boy so couldn't just wear his clothes atop his naked body, that would be unheard of, even though we're all sure Toujyou Ruby does it, I mean it's obvious she doesn't wear a bra under her corset and her skirt is long enough that it is completely unnecessary to wear underwear. The witch is as free as a bird and as naked as the day she was born under that skirt. Well back to Tsukune who desperately searched around for any remnant of underwear. Then the boy suddenly recalled something that could save his life. Thinking back absent mindedly about underwear it came upon him that his father had bought him a special pair from an American catalogue called Calvin Klein.

_Tsukune! As a man going to highschool I will pass onto you something my father passed to me! The older, nameless Aono exclaimed._

"_What he didn't give you a flyer to a school in the middle of nowhere with little to no information about it other than it has a creepy feeling?" The boy snarked back._

Thinking back on it maybe he should have listened to the multiple ominous feelings that followed him all the way to the bus and to the school. Honestly when a girl as hot as Moka asks you to stay in school with her you kind of don't say no, you'd have to be stupid.

_Tsukune's father held up a pair of black briefs that seemed to glow radiantly, so much so Tsukune had to shield his eyes._

"_W-what is that?!" Tsukune said in shock as his father laughed triumphantly._

"_These are a man's underwear! I bought them for you just like my father did for me!" He explained._

"_Wait, what?!" The confused boy stared at his father as if he was insane._

"_Man's brief's boy! A woman judges you by the clothes you wear! If ever you're in a pinch remember these!" He said, handing the torch over to his son. "It's how I met your mother." Not that Tsukune wanted to know._

_When Tsukune held the briefs in his hand he was amazed at the texture._

"_W-what are these?!" He knew they weren't regular pantsu._

"_Hahah so you noticed. They're Egyptian cotton!" His father exclaimed._

"_What?! But that's expensive! How could you afford it on your businessman salary?!" The boy exclaimed back._

"_I have been saving to get you this for all your life, I mean I always knew you'd get into a good school so I didn't need to save up too much for that!" He laughed patting Tsukune's back._

_The boy sighed, he was glad to know there was no other alternative than this Youkai Gakuen…_

Back to reality, from his memories, Tsukune had seconds until the vampire opened his door right. If he could trust anything his father said, it was that these pantsu were the kami of all pantsu and would safe his misbegotten life and perhaps right all the wrongs in the world. He had hidden the pantsu (conveniently) in his closet in a box of things from home. Perhaps… it had always been his pantsu…

One would think underwear are underwear but cultures all around the world accept underwear as the hallmark of one's prowess. To even own underwear is a luxury to many! The underwear defined you, your personality, your life.

In the case of Kurono Kurumu her underwear were always frilly-but-cute in style. The yellow color defined her playful nature as well as her motherly tenderness. The way her breasts barely fit in her bra showed her naivety as she seemed to be a girl unable to gauge her own size, one who never shopped for her own underwear until recently. It showed she wanted to be taken care of.

Shirayuki Mizore was another case of innocence. Her striped choice in underwear regarded her a shy, sensitive individual but still had the spirit of Punk deep in her icy veins. The ice woman did not wear bras which more often than not showed she was also unashamed of her body and willing to show it off to her true love despite her shyness.

As mentioned earlier Toujyou Ruby does not wear underwear, or anything that could be designated beyond cat-string. Because of her corset, bras are an unnecessary extra, as the corset works to hold her palmable assets up and at attention which Gin finds it admirable to salute them daily. Her mature and seemingly traditional nature hides the fact that she is a complete masochist, which shows with her taste in bathing suits. She also enjoys whips and long cords in which to bound herself with.

Even though Sendou Yukari is underage, it is deemable to mention to loli-witch. As the group's token loli she is to stand as the pure, untouched innocent of the group, unsoiled by the hands of maturity, but one look at her underwear and this belief comes crashing down. Always sporting lingerie or some sort of over-frilly, little concealing pantsu it is easy to see the over-the-top perverse nature of the group's token loli. She has no shame and will openly molest the objects of her affection (this being Moka and Tsukune).

Shuzen Kokoa, though older than Sendou Yukari, she is far more innocent and pure, naïve. Her underwear are normally strawberry colored or of adorable patterns that belie to her ferocity shown on the outside. She is often shown to hold affections for BoysLove Manga and constantly nosebleeds to the prospect of a perverted scene or mention where as many of the other girls are all but immune.

Last, but certainly not least, was the Tsudere-Innocent case of the group: Inner and Outer Moka, Ura-chan and Omote respectively. They enjoyed the luxury of nice clean, 100% cotton underwear, simple white. She needed little more and not only did this show her innocence, but her stuck up attitude. It showed that Moka always wanted but never knew what they wanted and had, so never understood about lacking. They were sympathetic but at the same time cold and uncaring. These underwear suited Moka best as they showed her indomitable spirit to be chaste and that she had no problem staying without a boyfriend forever.

Tsukune quickly pulled up the underwear just as Moka swung open the door. Both stood there staring at each other, faces crimson. Tsukune was too stupid to get dressed and Moka obviously was overwhelmed by his epic briefs because the plot deems it so. The vampire released the doorknob and slowly walked over to Tsukune as if she as under some sort of hypnotic trance. The noble vampire in her was lured by the fine material and the teenager in here was lured by the fact the boy she loved was practically naked in front of her, though for the sake of argument she didn't know she loved him because she was aware that he was weak, and in all instances he probably was, but he was in his underwear…

"Tsukune are these…" She was in awe to the glorious briefs as her fingers brushed the edges of the leg.

"Egyptian cotton…" He murmured.

Moka looked into his eyes, and Tsukune looked into hers.

"I came by to walk with you to class… as a surprise." She swallowed.

"It is certainly a surprise…" He responded.

And in short of me shooting them both for being unable to get passed their hormones I pushed them along with an absurd prospect.

"Want to go on a date Moka-san?" He nervously sputtered as the glowing cotton briefs gave him some sort of boost in confidence.

Moka absent-mindedly nodded as she stared at the majestic pantsu.


	3. I Speak Japanese

**(A/N: the title alone gives you insight on my annoyance. See I watch much of my anime in Japanese and though I read and speak English (mostly, cause I have two languages), it is hard to hear something spoken in another language only to be badly translated over and over again til its lost its meaning. People do not understand the aesthetics of it. So what you wanna know what they mean and cant understand them! I forget to put a glossary after all I write by the end of it. And hey you all know I'll answer if you ask, lol me and my fleeting memory as my Beta says.)**

**Chapter 3: I Speak Japanese**

After getting dressed, Tsukune made his way out of the dormitories with Moka at his side. As they made their way to campus Aono Tsukune was horrified by the sight, which was easily trumped by his embarrassment. Moka bashfully covered her eyes as she followed close to him, unable to help the little peeks so she would not trip and fall.

"Watashi wa nani wo shi tara ii desu ka?" Tsukune wondered as he facepalmed.

Moka quietly wondered to herself as she followed the young man. Perhaps it was fate that discarded his skivvies about the campus' front lawn and gave her the strength to go to his room only to behold the kami pantsu, but we all know that nary is the case because an author's omnipotence allows for them to write such a dictating, senseless plot that cannot be questioned.

"Kare no sonzai wa watashi wa nodo ga kawai te iru…" The vampire sighed as she looked to his neck hungrily.

The vampire felt somewhat guilt ridden for getting thirsty every time she got moe around him. In fact, moe was the reason and cause of Moka's excessive thirst. Normally a vampire would feed once, or twice in a month eight pints, the entire contents of a human body, is enough to last them an entire month. In the case of older strains of vampire they were far less active than the modern day-walkers such as Akashiya Moka. Seeing as Aono Tsukune follows the universal anime law, properly entitled _Law of Hemoglobin Capacity_, which states that the human body contains twelve gallons of blood he has more than enough to supply the voracious vampire with enough to last even her active habits for over a week.

In the end the problem was Akashiya Moka, the bright innocent flower of Youkai Gakuen (which was saying a lot) was moe for Tsukune, and the term will stay _moe _for the intense and purposes of keeping this story within the age limit set upon it.

Ah yes Tsukune was Moka's moe, and looked fine in a pair of man briefs and so because of her wandering mind she became thirsty for the insecure boy.

"**Do not hesitate! We must possess him! Have you any idea what that yuki onna has wrought by completing her plans?!"**

The inner youkai raged from inside the rosary. The outer youkai blinked and looked down to the limiter.

"_How did you know who played this trick on Tsukune, and what do you mean plans?" _She whispered back as she followed Tsukune.

"**Fool I am all powerful I know everything, if not as much as the omniscient voice!" **She replied heatedly.

The outer Moka gave an understanding nod. The omniscient voice had quite a bit of otherworldly power that bordered on frightening.

"Tsukune…" Moka called as she reached out to pull on the sleeve of his blazer. "W-watashi wa…" She murmured as she pulled him into a hug, desperate for his blood and affection. "Watashi wa anata ga suki, Tsukune." She looked up to him with her glittering emerald eyes after confessing the truth.

"And… and you pantsu." She added with a heated blush.

Tsukune nearly felt himself tip over, not from the confession as he was in a silent shock, but her apparent adoration for his pants. His father was right. The world was ending, his father was right, but little did Tsukune know he would soon have to come to term with the growing plot for because of his father's accurate assumptions he unwittingly unraveled the beginning of the end. Two pairs of tiny, amber eyes glared at the pair from the trees. The eyes squinted, contorted than looked up to where the young yuki onna sat with a pair of Tsukune's old pantsu on her head. Once again that vampire had defeated her in a game of wits, but she would not quit. She wanted to see these pantsu for herself, and perhaps embarrass Tsukune so bad he would break up with the vampire before the yuki onna was forced to break her!

"Tsukuneeee!" A familiar high pitched voice echoed as the couple passed the school gates.

The big-breasted Kurumu had launched herself with her youkai strength from the ground toward the obviously human and oh-so-crushable male and trusted his head against the crevasse of her magnanimous chest.

"Ohayou Kurumu-chan…" Tsukune tried to say but quickly found that speaking while one's head is being forced into the chest of his now-girlfriend's rival only worked to deplete one's air reserve faster.

With the rapid loss of air the young man was quickly turning blue. Before Moka could complete her motion and tackle Kurumu off of her property (Tsukune) the succubus (Kurono Kurumu) met with disaster. Her skirt was sharked by a passerby and the sight of her pantsu sent the school into an uproar. When the succubus cried out in embarrassment (even though succubus nature dictates such a showing of personal effects was a-okay Kurumu was sheltered and often misunderstood the practice). The succubus dropped the suffocating male to push down her skirt only to catch a glimpse of the figure.

"Hey!!" She called out angrily, but they were gone.

"Kurumu look what you did to him!" Moka cried out as she sat up the semi-conscious male.

Little did they know that far worse than skirt sharking would occur from here on in, but this was already made known earlier by the foreboding presence of evil eyes in bushes that did not belong to Shirayuki Mizore.

**(A/N: No glossary for you, use the internets**.)


	4. What’s in a Name?

**(A/N: So once upon a time a reader complained that I had misspelled a character's name. I would have given to him, had that been the case, but it was not. Unfortunately when names transfer languages they have a tendency to change. From Romanization or put into English the name can be spelled many ways, in the end only the kanji matters because it is the kanji that determines the name's spelling. So in the next chapter you will see the thousands of ways everyone's name is-has-and can be spelled via romanizations, English translations and such. Enjoy!)**

**Chapter 4: What's in a Name?**

After regaining consciousness Mocha walked Tsukune to homeroom. The pair were scolded for being late by Nekonome-sensei and were told to wait outside of class until they were called in. The pair of teens were embarrassed beyond measure as they took to standing outside of the class. Tsukune sighed as he leaned his back against the door, his pink-haired partner in crime stood with her hands folded in front of her, looking like a child who had just been scolded. Lilico-sensei happened to be passing by the hall and took notice of the dejected pair.

"Oh my…" The serpentine teacher murred as she leaned forward, granting the pair view into her valley of breasts. "You two caught sen-sei's an-ger hmmm" She slowly drawled in an overly seductive manner as she waved her finger at them, which only father embarrassed them.

They had never recalled Nekonome-sensei to have a temper. She was a cat lady and they were often very lax in nature. Moka tilted her head slightly and blinked at the realization.

"Ririko-sensei, aren't you late for class as well?" She curiously wondered. "What are you doing out in the halls?" Mocha questioned with a pouted lip.

The lamia stood straight and pushed her round glasses up on her pouty face and sighed.

"It seems sensei has been called in by the Principal." She seemed to turn red at the thought as she hugged her arms around her body. "Sensei may get a sc-ol-ding~" She cooed which caused the teens to laugh nervously.

The lamia blinked from her stupor and motioned her finger.

"Also if you two seen Gin'ei-kun be sure to let sen-sei know hmm?" She practically purred.

"H-hai Ririco-sensei." The teens fearfully responded to the seducing snake-lady.

The serpent strutted away down the hall. From their homeroom the pair heard Nekonome-call out.

"Ano Tsukune, Akasha Moka, you may return to class if you are willing to join us!" She had an almost hopeful nya.

Tsukune looked to Moka and smiled as he motioned his hand for her to go ahead first.

"Shall we?" He smiled.

Moka blushed and hurried in ahead of him, so easily flustered by his chivalry.

Liliko made her way to the Chairman's office. She knocked on the door and waited a moment.

"Coming!" A female's voice called out to the serpent's surprise. The door opened to reveal a bright-eyed Ruby Toujyou who smiled and bowed her head at the sensei.

"Thank you for coming, Mikogami-sama is waiting for you!" Rubi announced exuberantly and motioned her hand for the luscious lamia to slither right in.

"_Miss Tojo." _The Exorcist spoke up to the young witch.

Ruby looked up to the Chairman and bowed her head.

"_Would you excuse Ririko-sensei and I, we have much to speak of_." He chuckled.

Ririko winked at the young girl and adjusted her boobs casually.

"Yes, yes little Toujo-san, we have much to speak a-bout~" The lamia practically hissed.

Rubi felt a sweatdrop against her head and bowed.

"If you'll excuse me." Ruby left the room.

"_Toujou is a wonderful assistant._" The chairman chuckled darkly as he pointed over to a free seat. "_Please, let us get down to business shall we Lilico-sensei?_" He grinned as the lamia sat down and crossed her left leg over her right knee.

Soon it was third period. In the science labs there was a massive explosion.

"Sento Yukari and Mizore Shirayuki!!!" The school's science teacher was an old badger youkai with a sensitive nose.

He coughed and sputtered as the other students pulled up the windows of the third period class and allowed the white smoke to plume out into the air.

"What is the meaning of this?!" the old badger youkai complained as he found it set to clamp off his large nose. He had long white hair which was striped black and he was known to always wear a black labcoat that always had odd bobs and ends sticking out of the low-set pockets.

"G-gomen Hachimitsu sensei, if you'd please." The tiny witch coughed as she waved her hands in front of her face.

When the smoke cleared Mizore was seen standing beside the witch with a strange smile on her face.

"I put too much Eye of Newt in the mixture desu." She coughed out.

The old badger youkai sighed and rubbed his dark-skinned face.

"Miss Sentou that is a very stereotypical thing to do, please do not let it happen again in my class. You are a straight mark student and a treat in my class but please do not fill the room with such noxious vapors next time." Hachimitsu-sensei urged calmly.

"Hai!" The witch chimed.

The old badger looked to Mizore who still had a glazed look on her face.

"Um, Miss Sendou, will Shirayuki be alright?" Hachimitsu worried.

The sneaky witch brightly smile and folded her arms behind her back as she patted Mizore's arm.

"The smell must be bothering her sensitive nose, I'll take her to wash her face!" The witch quickly pushed the dazed ice maiden out of the room before the teacher could protest.

"Ah…w-well…" The old badger sighed. "Shall we continue?" He turned to face the class who replied with a resounding _hai. _

Yukari laughed evilly as she reached into her vest and pulled out a small vial. Mizore was on her knees hugging and rubbing her hand against Yukari's chest and stomach.

"I have finally perfected it! Who needs a Horehore when I can make a far more concentrated item desu-hu-hu!!" The witch evilly laughed. "Than I can get in the middle of Tsukune-san and Moka-san's bed-time!" She giggled.

"Come Mizore-san! We have work to do!" The tiny witch pointed off and the ice woman quickly nodded and followed, shuffling behind the hyper witch.

Two small figured peered out at the escaping pair from behind the creepy looking water fountain that much resembled a face eating dragon than a proper water spout. The yellow-eyed figures laughed as they looked to each other, but blinked and looked up at the sounds of footsteps coming down the hall. They ducked behind the fountain as Moka and Tsukune were just leaving their third period class.

"W-well I was happy." Mocha nearly chirped. "T-that Tsukune asked me out." She gripped her skirt in front of her and smiled up at the young male who blushed and turned away.

Moka stepped toward the boy, her heart filled with admiration and stomach filled with hunger.

"Tsukune…" She called out his name with such longing he was forced to turn to her, only to be ensnared by her emerald gaze.

"Moka…" He sighed out, his breath sending his scent deeper into her lungs.

_Capu-chu!_

"Gah!!!" The poor boy yelled out as her fangs mercilessly dug into his flesh. "Unforgiving kapuchu Moka!" Tsukune whined, the vampire too far in paradise to take note of his pain.

"How dare you!!!" A familiar, rage filled voice yelled from the other end of the hall.

Moka pulled her fangs from Tsukune's neck, rather sad her kapu-chu was disturbed. The pair looked down the hall to see a hammer-totting Cocoa in her full, youki dripping glory.

"Aono…" The young red-head hissed.

"K-koko-chan!" Tsukune tried to move back but he bumped against the water fountain, his mind too rattled to actually activate hi flight instinct properly.

"Kokoa-chan!" Moka called happily, which threw off both vampire and human.

Tsukune felt something against his chest, Moka's hand was pushing him away. She was giving him a moment to get a head start, both of them knew there was no stopping Coco unless she was unsealed and Inner Moka hated being called for something so useless. Kokoa looked around, a bit confused by her onee-chan's reaction.

"Uh…?" The red-head sputtered.

Suddenly Tsukune ran for it, and was a speck on the horizon before they both knew it. Moka and Kokoa both blinked.

"He's fast." They responded.

"Hey!" Kokoa sneered at her onee-chan. "Cheaters!" But before Cocoa could spastically react Moka took off running with equal speed.

Koko growled and yelled out like a bear threatening an enemy.

"Get back here and die Aono! Onee-chan let me wake you up!!!" And with that Kokoa was after the lovey-dovey pair.

Soon Kurumu walked up to the fountain. She was sure she heard kapuchuu not too long ago followed by a screaming Kokoa. The succubus had missed her classes today searching for the one she knew was responsible for sharking her skirt, but he was a good hider when he wanted to be. The succubus sighed and leaned over the edge of the fountain to get some water, her boobs acting like buffers against her attempt so she had to be forced to tip toe.

The two figures leaned out and were easily able to look up the succubus' skirt. They grinned menacingly as the petite youkai was unaware of the danger she was in. Kurumu leaned back and blinked. She looked down at the edge of the fountain, than screamed.


	5. Til Death Do We Part

**(A/N: Okay guys we got a new one! Someone decided to complain about pairings, not that that's new, but apparently the threat was they would stop reading if I tore the pair apart. I would like to know in what instance of romance has a pair just instantly gotten together in one go and had not suffered separation or trials? I saw this in a few other fics, not just mine, people complain about it and have no sense for the drama of the separations. "I won't continue to read if this won't have a happy ending." Clearly you don't delve in that which we call life my friend. "Happy ending" cannot be defined in one way, even in Cinderella did she suffer the loss of her close family, but separation from the object of her desire, even than only **_**she **_**had a happy ending, not so much for the step sisters and mother, ne? Well that gave me an idea for the next chapter of Paradox, enjoy.)**

**Chapter 5: Til Death Do We Part**

Afterschool Moka and Tsukune thought it best to skip club before the other girls caught wind of their plans. They fled from the school grounds as quickly as possible toward the bus stop where Bus Driver was ominously waiting as usual. The Bus Driver, which was creepy enough to frighten the omniscient narrator, was still kind-hearted and seemed to have a soft spot for Tsukune's shenanigans. With a grin and a pinch of his cigar butt the Bus Driver bid the couple aboard. Back in the clubroom Gin and Yukari sat around waiting for the other three to arrive. Yukari seemed anxious, practically at the edge of her seat giggling. Gin stared at the witch from his desk and sighed. As each day went by it seemed that the young witch went more and more insane.

Yukari had it plotted out perfectly. Mizore was still under the influence of her concentrated love potion and would administer what remained of it on Tsukune and Moka when they arrived. Mizore was the perfect tool as she was like a modern day ninja. It would be too late by the time anyone realized she was upon them. Yukari let out an evil scientist laugh that made the upperclassman nearly fall out his seat.

"What the heck, Yukari-chan?" He spat out.

Yukari giggled and turned away shyly.

"Gomen, I thought of something funny desu." She lied.

Gin stared at her, pretty sure that was no 'ha-ha' laugh. Outside the room Mizore laid in the ventilation shafts o her belly with the vile in hand. The yuki onna was so tired from all the shuffling around today with the little witch whom she was obsessed with, for whatever reason. Yukari told her to stay here and pour the liquid on Tsukune and Moka when they entered the room, but they were late. Mizore yawned and laid her head in her arms. It was always nice and cool in the vents. Contrary to common belief she was not there to hide, typically the school was just too hot for her yuki onna body and the cold metal and air against her pale skin was enough to make her relax and fall asleep. Only when she would hear the boisterous cries of the girls fighting for her man would she rouse with a vengeance. Mizore yawned once again and rolled her lollipop to her left cheek and closed her eyes, the vial still gripped in her hand.

Little did they know Kurumu, Moka and Tsukune would not come to club that day. Kurumu had been cornered in the hall by the pair of adversaries she had never thought she would come to fear. She was knocked unconscious by the pair and moved to a more secluded area for interrogation. The succubus awoke to find herself in a small room that smelled of hay and wet. She blinked her violet eyes and looked around only to have a bright light flash in her face and the two figures standing behind the lamp, glaring her down.

"W-what do you want?!" The succubus panicked.

She tried to move but found herself bound to the chair she settled in. She pulled at her hands but they were tied behind her and her ankles were roped to the chair as well. She used all of her youkai strength but it wouldn't budge, and to her horror not even her wings would come out. As she struggled she watched one of the two figures writing on a notepad, the other holding the lamp to shine directly in her eyes.

"W-who are you and what do you want from me?" She was confused and scared.

She didn't understand why her true form wouldn't come out.

Back on the date with Tsukune and Moka, the pair happily engaged in conversation at the conveniently located ice cream shoppe. Tsukune asked Moka about all her hobbies and likes and dislikes. He had never before been given the opportunity to talk to her like this without being interrupted. He found himself falling more and more in love with the girl, but he noticed that much of her conversation revolved around her loving his blood or his scent. He felt himself slump in his seat as he absent mindedly stirred his melting icecream.

"So I'm just Moka's snackbox?" He murmured aloud, only for the vampire to catch it and gasp.

"N-no that's not it I think your pantsu are great to!" She said, only to blush and cover her mouth.

"That's very perverted Moka, I would expect an excuse like that from Gin-senpai." Tsukune sighed and stood, just about at his limit for Moka's insincerity.

Perhaps all she ever loved him for were these vanities and he could never get either to love him for who he was! So thus another plot rolls along to aggravate those who love a Moka and Tsukune pairing. Tsukune squeezes his fists together. With all the aggravation the girls bring him, he honestly was at his limit. He was a teenage boy and it was frustrating having boobs thrust into your face and unable to act on it. Perhaps he would best show them how troublesome it was, being treated like an object.

"In fact Gin-senpai is the only one that doesn't treat me like a juice box, or a breast pillow, a sex object, a popsicle! I'm going to ask senpai out on a date instead!" And with that Tsukune stormed out on a very shocked Moka.

Both Inner and Outer Moka stared slack-jawed, and the eye of the Rosary bleeding red.

"Okay what the #$% just happened?" Both Moka's finally spoke up.

"T-tsukune wait!" Moka stood to her feet and chased after him.

"_That'll show her, maybe she'll realize how it feels! To be ignored by the person you like, I know she likes me for more but why can't she admit it when even I…" _Tsukune's heart was broken by the fact that Moka, as strong as she seemed to be, could not say she liked him, and only him, not his blood, or his scent or anything weird.

Inner Moka at this point was very confused and wondered if this had anything to do with the fact she had a one track mind about her _moe. _Speaking of one track minds, back at the school Kokoa kicked in the clubroom door.

"Alright onee-sama!! …eh?" Kokoa looked around the room but the only ones present were Gin and Yukari, both sound asleep at their desk, drooling.

There was a loud _bang bang _sound and the vent grate popped open, scaring Kokoa to old age.

"Whatareyoudoingintherefreak?!" The teen shouted in one breath as Mizore hung upside down rubbing sleepily at her eyes.

"I fell asleep…" Mizore responded simply.

"That's not what I mean!!" Kokoa roared, gripping Kou-Hammer in her hands. "Where's Tsukune stalker!?" The vampire girl demanded.

The yawned and pointed down the hall as Tsukune raced toward the red-head.

"Ah-ha! So come back to die—hey wait!" Kokoa called as Tsukune walked passed her.

Mizore looked top her hand at the vial. She was supposed to drop this on Tsukune's head, but for the ice of her she couldn't remember why… The ice maiden slid back into the vent and closed the grate and crawled her way over the clubroom. Kokoa looked around to find Mizore gone again and saw her onee-chan running toward her, which annoyed her. Where was her onee-sama when she wanted?

"K-Kokoa-chan!" The vampire called out of breath. "Have you seen Tsukune?!" She panted.

"Why should I tell you?!" Kokoa spat out

"Ah!!" Tsukune and Gin yelled from inside the club.

Yukari yawned and sat up as she rubbed her eyes.

"What's going on desu ka?" She asked as she looked to Gin and Tsukune who looked to appear wet (how that much liquid fell out of that small vial one will never know with Yukari's crazy voodoo magic).

"W-what happened desu ka?!" Yukari jumped to her feet and looked up to see Mizore hanging out of the grate above Gin's desk, the glass vial empty.

The witch screamed, a terrible scream that rolled across the school and into the woods.

"Mizore what did you do desu ka!? Ahhh!!!!" The witch fell to the ground sobbing.

Tsukune and Gin looked to the odd witch than to each other. They stared at each other, faces dripping wet.

"Senpai…" Tsukune called.

"Tsu…" Gin responded.

What happened next I will not describe for the sake of our male audience but our female audience already knows what happened. Yukari was on the ground sobbing, and Mizore was just in wonder as to why. Moka stood staring in horror, tears at the edges of her eyes. Kokoa's eyes widened and blood shot from her nose at such a force she was thrown backwards.

"I-Is Tsukune really into that kind of stuff." Moka fidgeted in place. "Tsukune baka!" She cried and ran away!


	6. Fillers

**(A/N: So someone said one of my chapters was a filler. Okay seriously… I *never* write fillers! Even the chaps that don't focus on main characters are important! You just don't see it 'cause you want to get to the next part of the story asap! So sucks to be you~ To my readers and Ninja readers, enjoy this next, very important, chapter.)**

**Chapter 6: Fillers**

Kokoa had finally recovered from the shock of seeing Tsukune make out with Ginei. The vampire had needed some fresh air, and to really get away from the weirdness that seemed to be elevating as the day went on. The vampire staggered her way down the hall, Koumori her pet bat fluttered off after her, wondering fondly why his beloved master was pained so? When the vampire got outside she sighed and leaned against the pillar column of the walkway.

"I thought I was going to die!" She exclaimed, tissue paper still stuffed up her nose to stop the bleeding.

Koumori squeaked and landed down on his master's shoulder, curiously tilting his head. Kokoa sighed and stood up, she clenched her hands into fists, beaming with a glow of blinding determination.

"But if this is the case, than that means that idiot doesn't love my onee-sama and is into guys!!" She laughed manically.

Koumori almost fell from her shoulder with her outburst but righted himself and raised tiny brow, squeaking in curiosity. He narrowed his eyes and folded his wings in as he glanced off. Kokoa turned her head slightly.

"What do you mean by that Ko-chan?" She violently gripped the tiny bat and held him in front of her.

Kou trembled from his master's gaze and tried to shield himself with his wings but couldn't move. She growled and shook the tiny bat, disorienting him.

"Don't say such horrible things! Tsukune-san couldn't possibly like both girls and boys! That's just greedy!! Take it back!" The vampire shouted, her poor Familiar now suffering shaken-servant-syndrome, also known as Sssucks to be him. Suddenly Kokoa perked her head. The vampire looked around, hearing a soft, sniffling sound. Was that…?

"Onee-chan?" Kokoa softly called, and to her surprise the sniffling stopped…at least for a moment until it became a blown out sob.

Kokoa sneered at her weak sister and sighed. She put the semi-conscious Koumori on her shoulder and walked off the path to find her. Moka was crouched down behind a statue, her eyes pink and puffy from crying. Speaking of crying…Gin and Tsukune had finally returned to their senses. Tsukune was in a corner, weeping, something about his first kiss being stolen. Gin walked into the room with a bottle of mouth wash in hand, brushing his mouth, looking something akin to a rabid hound. He looked to his sobbing kouhai and rolled his eyes.

"Oh come on," Gin complained in a muffled voice from the foamy toothpaste. "She necks you, you're molested on a daily basis and you're crying cause you got kissed? First off I'm a great kisser, second you think I enjoyed it! I love girls and you went and put that into question!" Gin accused, which only made Tsukune more depressed.

"Leave Tsukune-san alone desu!" Yukari yelled as she smashed brass pan in the back of Gin's head.

"Brat!" Gin jumped back up, quite resilient, and turned to lunge at Yukari only to get frozen by Mizore who looked about ready to claw someone's eye out (pun not intended cause seriously, claaawwws, kowai).

"You stole his first kiss…" The yuki onna bit out.

Tsukune looked over his shoulder, touched by Mizore's concern.

"Mizore-chan?" He whimpered.

"I wanted to steal it." She huffed in flat annoyance and clawed at ice-sculpture Gin.

Tsukune felt flat against the ground, his head aginast the wall, and fetal on the floor.

"That's so much worse Mizore-chan…" He whined.

"My plans were completely foiled by Mizore, so clumsy desu." Yukari wiped the edge of her eye as a tear fell.

Mizore blinked and recalled Yukari using her as a pawn. The ice maiden turned around and hovered over the tiny witch. Yukari squeaked in surprise and tried to run but the yuki onna ensnared her in her claws.

"How dare you play with a woman's obsession." The ice maiden accused as she brushed her ice claws under Yukari's neck. "You're no better than that milk cow." The yuki onna complained.

Yukari was squirming trying to get away from Mizore's rage, which was not as easily satiated as Kurumu's. The tiny witch blinked.

"Wait, where is Kurumu-san desu ka? I haven't seen her all day." Yukari chirped up.

Mizore blinked, thinking it strange as well for Kurumu to be late to club. Perhaps the ice maiden should count her blessings that the succubus finally gave up, and now that Moka was out of the count thinking Tsukune willingly kissed Gin… the yuki onna smiled and froze Yukari. Mizore thought it best _she alone _would go and comfort Tsukune in his time of need.

While Mizore tired to "comfort" Tsukune the two figures earlier mentioned cackled as they stood in the darkened room. Their yellow eyes glowed in the darkness as the one always seemed crouched over writing shook his head at his partner's maniacal cackle.

"_Now, go. We shall see who truly defines art!" _The standing one laughed as Kurumu's violet eyes glittered in the darkness.

"Yes…master…"

And the blue haired youkai stood and walked toward the door, eyes glazed, body moving to the beat of another.


	7. Reassignments for the Best

**(A/N: So for those of you who read Amity to Vampire know who Aya is I gotta say once someone actually demanded Aya be a boy. How weird would that be? So yea, also expect a special chapter after this ho ho ho for a special reviewer. Well here we go!)**

**Chapter 7: Reassignments for the Best**

Loud arguments escaped from the clubroom as Mizore fought to cling to Tsukune. Yukari had defrosted and was soaking wet. The loli witch summoned a barrage of brass pans to launch from the sky, but the yuki onna expertly shielded herself and Tsukune as she held him cradled unconscious in her arms.

"No fair Mizore-san desu!!" Yukari complained as she held up her wand, only for it to be grabbed by Gin.

The pans, which had bounced off Mizore's ice shield had landed on Gin and he had several, throbbing bumps. He held his head and growled as he snatched the wand form the loli's grip.

"Will you two cut it out, yer giving me a headache." He snarled. "Will you just leave the poor guy alone; can't you see he's in no state right now?" The upperclassman complained.

The girls looked to Tsukune who was like pudding slipping through the yuki onna's ice claws and murmuring painfully as he slumped in his semi-unconscious state.

"I suppose you're right." The ice maiden submitted as she allowed the lump of goop slip to the floor.

There was a knock at the Clubroom door and Gin sighed as it seemed his aggravation would only get worse. Gin glared at the witch and yuki onna who smiled in innocence (at least Yukari did as Mizore's intentions were always clear as her stalker habits).

Back in the school's courtyard Kokoa was still tending to the heartbroken Moka. Kokoa sighed and stood over a sniffling and hiccupping Moka. The younger sister had begrudgingly gotten the flustered sibling a can of tomato juice from the vending machine. Moka stared at the can after only managing to pop the tab. Kokoa rolled her eyes and set her fits against her hip as she leaned forward and glowered at her elder sibling.

"Oh what _now_?!" She found herself with a thinning patience for her outer sibling, and much preferred her inner.

Little did Kokoa know the inner youkai had been the cause for the outer's troubles. Where normally Moka would wonder of the possibilities especially after their little squabble, inner had been rather looking forward to their excursion. It was the first time he directly asked her anything and she had been entranced by seeing him in his underwear. It was true she hated perverts, and she would be a hypocrite otherwise, but she had never seen him like that before. He was so vulnerable, yet at the same time he stayed in control where she and her other self got distracted.

"_W-what does that rabid dog have that we don't aside from…from the obvious." _The inner youkai bit back as she stared at the can from her Rosary prison. "_I don't want this crap. I want Tsukune's blood!"_

Their last sentence had rung out in unison and Outer Moka began to cry again as she tossed the full can to the side. Kokoa shouted and caught it before it was spilled and wasted by the emotional young woman.

"Just get over him onee-chan! You don't need a man like that! I mean not that there's anything wrong with their relationship but you have to remember it doesn't always hold to men!" She coughed out with a blush on her face, nodding as she chugged down the can, suddenly feeling dry. "Women are just more honest with their feeling, that's just how testosterone works!" She spouted unintelligently.

Suddenly the two vampires heard shouts from the clubroom.

"Tsukune!" Moka called as she pushed to her feet and raced toward the room, Kokoa hot on her heels.

When the vampire sisters burst into the room a thin power (wait what?) plumed into the air. The red head and pink-lady coughed and choked against the sudden exposure and tried to force the foreign substance from their lungs (wait can you do that? What the heck?).

When the smoke cleared Moka's bright emerald eyes widened in horror at the sight.

"W-what's going on?!" Kokoa shrieked.

The same mysterious plume filled the entire school (you can't do that!! That makes no sense), and soon shouts and screams were heard exploding from other clubrooms.

Mizore stood with her head tilted to the side, or should one say he? The yuki otoko stood in a long sleeves sweatshirt with billowing sleeves. The pale-skinned bishsounen pulled back the collar of his shirt and looked down.

"Gone." He remarked in a flat tone, lollipop muffling his soft, slightly octave voice.

For a moment the yuki otoko was silent, than he blinked, realizing the secondary change. He reached down and lifted his skirt, only for the others to yell.

"Put that down Mizore!" Moka shouted only to clasp his hands on his throat and slowly grope his hands down to his now non-existent chest. He squeaked as he gripped his hair. It was still bubblegum pink and at its normal length, but he had changed too!

"What's going on?!" Kokoa yelled as he fell to the floor cupping the middle of his legs uncomfortably.

"What the heck did you do desu ka?!" Yukari shouted as he violently shook Kurumu. Yukari hadn't changed much save for the obvious. Moka and Mizore tried to bite back chuckle.

Kurumu had finally snapped out of his daze. He had remembered getting water earlier, but in a female body, and when he woke up he was no longer a succubus, but an incubus. His precious boobs were gone!!! Although it did leave behind something fun… The blue-haired incubus shook his head and started choking Yukari.

"As if I know!! Look at me!" he shouted, only to look at himself. "I'm…sexy." He dropped the warlock and lifted his skirt to examine the new gift. "Ha!" He laughed and pointed to the group. "I still win!" His words got him frozen in a block of ice.

The yuki otoko grinned and looked to his claws. Though not as elegant, they were much bigger and suited his knew body. As much as the pale-haired snow master hated to admit it, the incubus was right, but he was still pretty sexy.

"W-what the hell?" A soft, feminine voice called from behind Gin's desk.

The group of gender-challenged males looked over to the desk as a tall, black-haired beauty stood from her place. She rubbed at her head, while her cleavage stood predominately from her slightly unbuttoned blouse and loose blazer. Settled between her breasts was a familiar wolf pendant. Her short hair was pulled back with a red hair band and her sleeves rolled up to her forearms.

"G-gin-senpai?" Moka nervously called.

Gin looked to Moka with an angry sneer.

"Who the heck are you?!" Obviously annoyed that there were more and more good looking guys to impede in his pro…gress? The upperclassman looked down to the sizable breasts on her chest.

The older student female swallowed and reached to her chest to give a test squeeze. She actually flinched and pulled her head back as if she was going to be slapped for the grievous act of groping as usual, but she wasn't and felt her own hands on what she could only assume was _her _chest.

"Holy crap I am sexy!" Gin grinned as she continued to molest her own chest only to be hit in the back of the head by Kurumu and Mizore.

"Don't be a pervert!" The incubus yelled.

Gin shot up holding the back of his head and slapped both Mizore and Kurumu, stunning them. The upperclassman grinned evilly.

"It's my body! You can't tell me what not to do with it! Plus guys aren't supposed to hit women!" She laughed triumphantly and went to grab her chest again only to be smashed by a metal pan.

The young warlock stood to his feet and fumed.

"You attacked Moka desu you have no right to complain about something so stupid!" The raven-haired warlock looked to Moka who had gotten a bit distracted and reached to the hem of his skirt…

"Moka!" They called, startling the male vampire to push his skirt back down, face completely flushed.

"Gomen, gomen!" He apologized and held down his skirt as he looked around. "Wait, where's Tsukune!?" the vampire worried.

The others looked around the room and saw something moping in the corner. Slowly, but surely they inched toward the aura of depression and found what was once their Tsukune huddled in a corner, afraid of her own boobs. Gin was instantly on the poor human girl, molesting her chest happily.

"Wow Tsukune you're bigger than Moka-chan!" The werewolf laughed, but narrowed her eyes and looked to Moka skeptically. "Well was." She laughed as Tsukune cried out from being violated.

For one reason or another the other males felt uncomfortable and fidgeted in place. The vampire growled as a tick of irritation pressed against her forehead.

"Yukari-chan!" The vampire called.

The little warlock held up his wand and grinned evilly.

"With pleasure desu." And a massive pan slammed into Gin's face, knocking her back to the ground with a nosebleed, though from what was hard to tell.

"Tsukune!" Moka called and ran to her side. "Are you okay?" He tried to help the human girl up but she pulled back and hugged her arms over her chest.

She now understood the problems the girls suffered when it came to such matters. Boobs were so sensitive to touch and it was so embarrassing. In his newly found boxers he no longer felt the magical presence that encouraged him, no, now she was empty, empty and alone.

"What am I going to do Moka-san?" She had returned to the honorific, which saddened Moka but for some reason it made his ego swell a bit when he realized Tsukune was asking him for help and not the other way around for once.

"Hold on desu!" The little warlock called as he lifted the pan from the unconscious Gin's head. "I want to know what happened! All of a sudden Kurumu-san walks into the room and I don't have my boobs anymore desu!" the warlock complained.

"You never had any boobs!" Kurumu shouted.

"Now neither do you desu!" Yukari snapped back

"I'm still more advanced! You forget I'm of the succubae order! Male or female we are sexy and always have it where it counts!" He returned.

Mizore held up his hand and cleared his throat which caught Kurumu and Yukari's attentions immediately.

"Even though this is different, we need to relax, milk cow obviously doesn't know anything, not that she ever." Mizore grinned.

"First of all!" The incubus shot a glare at the yuki okoto. "It's HE, second of all former milk cow." He grinned as he raised his skirt to show off.

Mizore squatted down to get a better look and Yukari covered his virgin eyes, though peeking through between his fingers.

"We need a new nickname." Mizore stated, Yukari nodding in agreement.

"_Idiots…" _Inner Moka complained still groping at his chest almost regretfully. "_While they're not looking take Tsukune and go! We need to talk to him…her anyway and if we leave her to these vultures they'll just experiment on her new body, which is by right ours." _The inner youkai asserted.

His outer self nodded and scopped up Tsukune's smaller form easily and ram off.

"W-wait! Onee er…"Kokoa shook his head. "Onii-chan!" The others were alerted to the vampire's escape.


	8. Candid Genres and Lurking Pessimists

**(A/N: So this is several flamers in one. The first being dedicated to TeamVolturi for being a hypocrite and deciding to say my plot is too realistic and not worth reading and deems it necessary for me to edit something he shall never read again. Riiight, no. Also dedicated to Daiski, who doesn't know how to read Genres and demands for me to WARN readers what will happen in the story before it happens, because when I put romance there should only be fluff involved, chyea no. Lastly: to my biggest fan Mr. Fix-It-Nao, as contrary to his name he is not very good at fixing things now. Also a big thanks to GrrDraxin for helping with the chapter ideas!)**

**Chapter 8: Candid Genres and Lurking Pessimists**

Tsukune's mind was wrought with worry as Moka dragged her through the campus halls. They would pass classroom after classroom where students still present for afterschool clubs. The cries of horror and sobs of indignity had become a curtain of sorrow over the youkai school. Tsukune watched as the sights and sounds passed her by. She turned her head, her chocolate brown eyes sparkled with fear. Would she forever be trapped inside this body she did not belong to? She looked ahead to the trail of bubblegum pink hair that no longer belonged to the girl she once loved.

_I still love Moka right...?_

She wondered in despair. She looked to the male's hand as it tightly gripped her slender wrist. His pale hands, as white as ivory were strong, but smooth against her skin. Tsukune looked to Moka's skirt as it flapped with each step. His legs were more muscular, and taut. Every time the skirt danced up the young female human got a view of the feminine underwear against the masculine buttocks. She felt her heart start to race.

_This...this isn't right._

Even the voice on her inside sounded soft, tender. She squeezed her eyes shut and stommped her feet to the ground, her chest feeling unsupported by the blouse and blazer that loosely hung against her form. It was wrong, it...it isn't Moka anymore. This, Tsukune assured herself, was her punishment for lying to Moka. She lost her first love to a selfish desire.

When Tsukune pulled to a stop Moka felt it and slowed. He looked back, his emerald eyes glittered with confusion.

"Tsukune?" His voice was deep, but not overly so and still carried a hint of innocence.

Tsukune flinched when she was called by this unfamiliar figure. Moka looked down to the young human girl who was now a head shorter than he. She was shaking, her eyes cast to the ground in... fear? Tsukune roughly pulled her hand from Moka's grip and turned to run away. Moka reached out a hand to grab Tsukune, but she was gone. The vampire stood there with pain gripping his chest, an uncomfortable air fluttering passed his very girly underwear.

"Tsukune..." he was heartbroken.

The vampire male stood in silent consideration. Perhaps Tsukune wanted a better man and not a wolf in sheep's clothing. He swallowed as the eye of the rosary burned red.

"_Don't you dare let Tsukune run from us! We have everything and more than what Gin could and can no longer offer!-" _The realization crashed against the vampire just to exactly what he was saying.

"W-we're not a boy though! W-we can never be! A-and Tsukune ...a girl, w-we can't! It isn't right..." The pink haired Moka whimpered as he shook and swallowed fearfully.

He looked at his hands and examined his new form. He really was a boy now, but though he held feelings toward Tsukune, he held no feelings toward his now female form. Did that mean they ... they only saw Tsukune as a friend, and nothing more? The pink-haired vampire looked down to his skirt in curiosity. He was a boy, right? It was no dream, but he was _sure _he was a girl and only liked boys and was turned on by boys, right? A tentative hand reached down toward the hem of their skirt. Alone in the hall no one would come to stop him now. He had to see. With Kurumu's boasting he could not help feel a tinge of an unfamiliar _**envy **_in his heart. The Inner Moka was assured he was better in _every _aspect, even if this particular aspect was created through an unknown cause. he would not lose to that succubus in _any _field.

"What are you doing?" A voice rang from the end of the hall and scared the vampire crapless once again.

Moka whorled around to see a pair of familiar squint eyes peering at him from over thin glasses frames. Moka blinked, his emerald eyes filled with confusion, and cheeks red with embarrassment.

"Nya... Akashiya-san, what are you doing here alone?" The blonde-haired male called.

He wore a short jean skirt and an unflattering shirt that was loose over his chest. A blonde tail sashayed behind him and ear-like folds at the top of his head, flicked slightly.

"N-nekonome-sensei?" Moka called out in confusion, only to blink. and double take. "H-how did you know it was me?" To be honest he did not even know if he was truly him.

The nekomusuko smiled and motioned his hand warmly.

"You're my student, how can I not recognize you nya?" he tilted his head and pouted his lips.

He had a rounded face, and though somewhat more masculine it was still an adorable and attractive face. Moka nodded, stumped and not sure what else to say, but blinked and looked up.

"Ah, un, Nekonome-sensei?" Moka called out to his sensei.

The nekomusuko tilted his head with a curious glance on his often distant expression.

"Do you know what's going on?" Moka asked, only to earn a ever more confused stare from the cat man.

He stood tall, blonde, highlighted hair, shining against the white hallway lights. Inner Moka groaned and prayed to any kami listening that his sensei at least _noticed _he was missing a few essential parts. Nekonome was simply staring at Moka, only to frown, which startle the outer vampire.

"S-sensei?" he called in worry.

"Nya... you don't have the warm pillows anymore..."He sighed wistfully which made Moka facefault. "Please don't stay too late in the halls. Everyone is being ushered to the dorms because of some emergency nyan." the nekomusuko warned. "Everyone will be getting new class schedules tomorrow and new room assignments, so for now please stay in your usual room until we can correct arrangements for the change in students." The cat purred and turned to walk away from the distraught vampire.

In truth, it was a long day and all Moka wanted to do was go to his room and sleep, but when within the confines of his room, passing many estranged faces of multicolored hair and squeals of worried forms (not all of the students seemed to have undergone this odd "change"), an awful musk came upon him. He sneered and looked around his pleasantly still feminine styled room. It was him! Though it was not a horrible stench (rather interesting he considered offhandedly not truly understanding what such implications deigned) he thought best a bath would do well after the strenuous day. He gathered hsi toiletries and other bathing supplies and was out the door of his room to the bathing rooms of the female dorms, only for the horror to strike him (and clearly all of the other female and newly male occupants). How would they bathe?

Now the girls dorm was a bit more sensible to their proceedings, if only a bit. The "boys" would take care to bathe first, after all even though they were still female on the inside the girls could not find it to trust them now that they were "males". The "males" could perhaps try and peep. The big problem was the girls had never had such close proximity to males and many of them found themselves trying to peep on the new "males" to satiate their curiosity.

The boys dorm was quite the opposite. The still very "male" females were proud of their assets and showed them off to their jealous company, but Tsukune was not willing to be part of her rowdy youkai roommates. They urged the human girl that she was a shoe in for the bikini contest because she smelled even more like a human now and would win by a landslide. Gin wasted no time in abusing her new and wonderful assets. The werewolf girl was understandably a bit cautious with her kouhai and classmates as they would take advantage of her new-found appeal. She would understandably do the same. She wanted to experience this on her own first! But Tsukune was more concerned on how she would wash without being a pervert.

_Moka hates perverts..._

She regretted, but what was the point? Maybe there was no point... maybe she would have to end it all. The human female looked down to her chest, not meaning to peek down the vale of her cleavage. Her cheeks burned as she shot to her feet wit ha drunken sway. Tsukune meandered her way to her desk and sat. She pressed her legs together as she felt an emptiness there. After often complaining of heated summer days and concerning over proper underwear she could fully comprehend the attachment his (former) kind had to the essential necessities of procreation. Tsukune felt tears stream down her cheeks as she opened a notebook and took a pencil from her drawer. She began to write a heartfelt note, each word tore into her heart.

_What a cruel, unforgiving world..._

_To those who care, I cannot live like this._

A tear drop stained the paper with moisture.

_When you find this letter I will_

_no longer walk among you..._

Tsukune sobbed openly into her hands. Why did this fluster her so? Why was it so hard? She had tried once before with less of a frustrating result and greater resolve. No, it was that hurt deep in her heart. She had betrayed Moka and the others. It was her selfish wish that made her like this...

She stood and walked over to her hanging wall mirror. She could be defined as an adorable highschool girl, but the baggy male uniform made her look like a plain, ordinary tomboy. Even as a girl she was nothing fantastic. Tsukune would always be a normal, weak, human no matter what gender. She turned from the painful image of her own body. Her heart raced with indecisiveness and anger for what she had brought upon the school.

In the Chairman's room Bus Driver-san stood with cigar in mouth.

"**So is this what you had in mind, this is a fortunate turn of events for you to implement the lessons which you have many times shied from.**_**" **_He mused as he looked past the brim of his hat.

The Headmistress turned and chuckled airily as she held her gloved hand under her chin in devilish delight.

"_I think the students will benefit from their new class schedules._" The familiar white-garbed individual mused as her red painted lips pulled up into a smile.

The pair's laughs filled the dark room with dark delight as the late evening faded into night. The male dormitories were sound asleep with males and "females" alike scattered across the hall floors, while the more guarded residents of the female dorms were silent, several of the girls and males placed to guard rooms which have been split into separate groupings as neither side could trust the other not to do something perverted and invasive.

* * *

**(A/N: If anyone didn't get the joke, its a comedy/parody.)**


	9. Get Your Gratuitous English Out of My

**(A/N: So it's rather silly for people to come to my stories and complain about gratuitous Japanese. I don't complain to anime or manga for their gratuitous English, especially for those of us who read the Japanese Rosario + Vampire. Amirite? How many times have they said _bampire_ or something such like _cool_ or something... anyway. So to the nabs complaining about my gratuitous Japanese, here's one for you.)**

**Chapter 9: Get Your Gratuitous English Out of My Japanese**

Tsukune had packed her bags, at least tried. None of her clothing was suited for a female. How would she even change? With her brand new 83cm(C) bust she was not incredibly huge, but its presence was undeniable. She looked down to her chest and blushed again. How could the others be so calm about this? Tsukune sighed as she zipped up her duffle bag. Maybe it would be best before she regretted the situation. It was just too much for the young girl. Not only had she lost the love of her life because of her own stupidity, but now she felt awkward at the very thought of his presence.

Tsukune peeked out of her room. She took care to brush her loose hair from hr eyes, the darkness not something she was able to see through. She felt a bit weak, the sudden change in her body's structure forced a realignment of bone and muscle work and she was finding that she was now using muscles she had never before. The young human took care not to disturb the swamp of male and female that lay scattered across the male's dorm.

In the female's dorms things played out a little differently. It was Moka's turn on his "male" guard duty. Mizore and Kurumu had finally earned their chance to sleep without worry for molestation or for being charged for such. It was nonsense, the bampire thought. He found his guard duty to be more than stupid. He pulled his candy pink locks behind his ears and looked up into the night sky. He wondered how Tsukune was doing at a time like this. He had never seen such a fearful look on her face before.

"Naze watashi boku nan da?" The bampire crossed his arms over his chest and settled down against the weight of his left leg. The mixed feelings that churned in his stomach at the thought of Tsukune was confusing.

Did he love Tsukune's gender or her soul...? "Ura-chan..." He murmured as he gripped his Rosary. "_**Watashi boku wa shira nai..." **_The inner youkai regretfully responded. Neither bampire knew what do to about their situation, even worse their feelings were still clouded.

They loved Tsukune, but what could they do? Suddenly the two bampire alerted to a sound in the distance. It sounded like the light crunching of footsteps over gravel. Had one of the females in the dorm gotten out? Or were one of the males trying to get in? The thought made the vampire male's head hurt.

"_**Hayaku isoide!" **_The inner demon urged his outer form to race toward the sound. The demon pushed off and raced out of the building. Crossing the front of the gate was the familiar form of – Tsukune!

The poor girl looked frightened and as if she had gotten dressed in the dark. She had pulled a hoodie that looked several sizes too big and baggy sweatpants. The hood was pulled over her head, but Moka could easily recognize that scent that was solely hers.

It was like a twist to the bampire's heart. Why did it feel this way?

"Tsukune!" He called as he ran out toward the young female. Tsukune shot her head up, eyes widened.

"Hottoite yo!" Tsukune didn't want the male to get near him, even seeing him set his heart thundering with a dreadful feeling she couldn't understand. She gripped her dufflebag and ran, but Moka was hot on her heels.

"Onegai, kiite kudasai Tsukune!" Moka called as he raced after the female.

Back in the female dorms a certain yuki otoko and incubus lay curled up in what was currently the "male" rooms of the female dorms. The blue-haired incubus lacked any male clothing so slept in his usual set of underwear and nightie. Luckily for the snow youth had a good set of white hoodies that suited his slightly larger, but still elegant form.

"Mizore-chan..." A soft voice called from the darkness. The yuki otoko groaned and rolled onto his side, into Kurumu who lay on the laid out futons beside him.

Futons had been laid out in a single room to keep the "males" visibly organized. Kurumu lay on his back beside Mizore. Little did the incubus approve of the snowman's direct contact and rolled into the tiny warlock sleeping curled in his quilts. The incubus snuggled into his smaller rival, leaving the yuki otoko to the cold, so to speak. He sat up and rubbed his pale hands against the sleepy haze that filled his aurora eyes.

"Mizore-chan! Tasukete!" the yuki otoko sat up at the sound of the familiar voice, seeking help.

"Tsukune?" The male pushed to his feet and hobbled toward the door. "Tsu...kune?" The youth peered out of the "males'" rooms into the dark halls. He could hear feet rushing deeper into the dorms, toward the upper floors.

"Tasukete Mizore-chan!" The voice called again. Without a second thought the yuki otoko chased after the voice of his friend, little knowing that what awaited him was a trap...

"Tsukune matte!" Moka called out as he finally caught up to the female. The bampire grabbed the human's wrist and pulled them both to a stop. When Tsukune turned to face Moka she was crying. Moka was taken aback. Her body was shaking, the dufflebag discarded on the ground.

"Tsukune..." Moka squeezed his eyes trying to swallow the pain. He pulled Tsukune against his body and looked down into her eyes. "Gomen..." He whispered as he held her face in his hands and pulled the young human in for a deep kiss.


	10. The Science Behind it Isn't Always Obvio

**(A/N: So the second time, as the third person was smart and discussed why I named CrossVamprie Absolute Zero. They are the only ones that really understand the reasoning behind the title. As for my readers of AZ, reading the story you can see slowly where in terms of science where it is going, but will not see where it ends. AZ's term, shall not be explained, only to those who asked. Flame about it well lol, you know even less. Explaining in a parody about such things? Nah let's scientifically explain how everyone got Genderbent instead, this should be fun!)**

**Chapter 10: The Science Behind it Isn't Always Obvious**

It wasn't supposed to feel good like this. This as wrong. Tsukune liked girls, didn't she? Just because she was in a woman's body did not mean her heart changed. But so much had, maybe this did as well. This wasn't the body she pictured pressed up against her. Oh she felt so dirty thinking that. She wasn't a pervert. She _had_ been born a good son, but now, now... She liked men... The feel of Moka's lips against hers. Moka's scent...hasn't changed? Tsukune reached out, but Moka held tight, his lips crushing against hers. The soft feel of Tsukune's skin was heaven. Moka's lips tasted slightly coppery. Was that her blood still on Moka's tongue? A tongue that began to push into her mouth, though not against Tsukune's will. Tsukune wanted to taste more. A moan escaped from the couple, though the question stood as to who it originated from. Tsukune's arms wrapped around the torso of the individual she was now lip locked with. The urge was too great as Tsukune's had reached around and gripped tightly to Moka's buttocks. The vampire moaned and deepened the kiss with the one most precious to him.

It hit Tsukune. It wasn't about male or female...it wasn't about your preferences. Tsukune loved _Moka._ Truly loved Moka for anything she or he may have been. Moka...

"Moka..." Tsukune gasped when the vampire released her mouth and took to licking at Tsukune's cheek, just desperate to keep it up, as unfamiliar feelings welled in his even more foreign body. "Moka...ai...ah." Tsukune whined out feeling the vampire's fangs familiarly brush at his neck. "Suki..." Tsukune whined, feeling the fangs put pressure on her now ridiculously sensitive neck. "Daisuki da yo Moka." And the vampire's fangs sunk in.

At the Chairwoman's office she sat busy staring into her crystal ball as the Nekonome-sensei stood by watching. He would lazily nya and tilt his head as squint eyes peered over glasses. The Nekomusuko had not changed out of his skirt, finding really no need to. Bus Driver stood across from his old friend's desk. The old driver took a deep drag of his cigar and chuckled.

"_**Heh heh heh, how long are you going to look at yourself? Becoming rather vain are we?**_" He smirked and peered out from under the brim of his cap.

The priestess smirked and turned a glowing eye to his friend. "_Worry not, I have found our culprits, to think they have such strong metamorphosis __magic. Even witches cannot compare to it."_ She assured in a low, wispy voice that still sent chills down one's spine. "_Make sure the children are on their toes, I know a certain person who would find well to take advantage of this...unfortunately. Nekonome."_ The cat boy perked up, his ears flickering against his hazel-blonde blazed hair. "_I want you to find Toujyou and work on a temporary reversal."_ The cat boy bows and ran off.

"**So how did this happen in the first place?**" Bus driver questioned with a chuckle.

"_Simple enough._" The headmistress responded with a red-lipped smirk. "_All life is born to no gender, and all gender bound bodies are born with the ability to become either or. It is the soul that generates whether we decide to become a man or woman...though sometimes life stumbles on that coin toss...It seems these creatures have the capacity to manipulate the genetic switches found within the body and create a rapid evolution using time magic. I am quite intrigued with their abilities, so powerful. It is as if they make...control life itself."_ She replied. Both chuckled out at their lot in life...

...

"_**Was the lipstick necessar-"**_** "**_Yes." "__**Just making sure."**_

The Bus Driver chuckled and walked over to the desk. He pinched his cigar between his gloved fingers. "_**You know who it is don't you?**_" He questioned. The Headmistress looked up smirking.

"_Of course, but what fun would that be to tell them, it seems they have yet to notice. It's quite a paradoxical situation." _She assured, both chuckling in the darkness of the room.

Kokoa stood on the roof watching. He wore a male's uniform and blazer. Koumori-chi sat on his shoulders. The vampire was already quite used to being a male. After a few black outs from self-induced nosebleeds the male had gotten used to his body, mostly. The now female bat was more than depressed by the whole situation. "Why can't we change back Kokoa-sama dechu?" She sadly squeaked.

Kokoa's red hair was pulled back in a single ponytail as he held his arms crossed over his now flatter chest. The vampire scoffed and reached out his hand to grip Koumori who squealed in euphoric pain. The bake-bake bat twisted and transformed according to her master's will.

"To think onee...onii-sama has allowed he-his guard to fall." The emerald eyed heir watched the grasses around them shuffle. "Kou-chan let's go!" Kokoa kicked off the roof, Hammer-Kou held high over his head as he roared down toward the couple.

Moka reluctantly pulled his lips from Tsukune, an obvious trail of saliva still linking their zealous show of affection. Moka would smirk at the dazed look on Tsukune's face. Gender be damned! Tsukune belonged to him. But curse Kokoa and he...his wretched timing.

"Kokoa you little-!" As Moka turned to catch the Hammer strike, of which he was fully expecting, but what was reality horrified and confused the male. Kokoa shot passed him and slammed his weapon into the ground.

The lands shook, trembling under the force. Moka whipped around and pulled Tsukune behind him. Kokoa glared over her shoulder at her sister-brother and scoffed. "It isn't like you to drop your guard Onii-sama..." Kokoa looked ahead toward the tall grasses searching. Had he hit it?

Moka was about to question her, brother, but soon felt it. What was that incredible aura? "What is that?" Moka held Tsukune close behind him. The human femme clung to Moka's arm and peered out from around him. Kokoa stepped back and gripped Hammer-Kou's shaft tightly.

"I had been suspicious." Kokoa admitted, emerald eyes scanning the horizon. He would occasionally catch sight of movement, but it was only the passing winds. "When we had entered the room I had felt this same aura." The red head admitted. "While at the dorms, I felt it again. I woke up, only to find that stalker gone." Something was going on, but he knew not what. "I followed the aura... out here."

"And Mizore?" Moka questioned as he kept his senses alert. Kokoa shook his head. "I couldn't find him, maybe he's hiding, he's got a knack for it. But than again..." Kokoa left his accusation hanging. Moka nodded.

"You're right, for once, with things the way they are now we can't let our guard down..." Suddenly Moka whorled around and pulled Tsukune into a hug, ducking down to the ground. Kokoa swung his hammer around as whatever it was lunged from the grass.

Silence filled the air. Moka blinked and stood, holding Tsukune against his body. "Kokoa?" Moka called, only for no answer to be offered.

"Oh...dechu..." Koumori crawled out of the grass, a massive welt on her head, but also masterless.

"Kokoa!" Moka shouted, his voice ringing across the campus.


	11. Summaries

**(A/N: So today it was yet anoother jab at AZ's summary. Dude's to the new guys I am sorry you don't get the fact it's a compilation of all the Arcs of Cross when it was separated I think I said that in the first chapter if not to my dear readers sorry, should have, to the flamers. Forget you. If you don't understand the summary you haven't read into the deeper chapters yet. A summary describes _something _in the story, specifically a short explanation of its main idea, which for AZ it does just this, it's really not my fault you don't understand how. To old and new readers of Cross Vampire and Absolute Zero, well you will find out how eventually so thanks for sticking with me. Enjoy the newest chapter of Paradox, courtesy to flamers. Ja Ne!)**

**Chapter 11: Summaries**

"No!" Tsukune shouted from her dorm room. Moka stood outside, her rage tottering on the brink. She had been left unsealed. Directly after the incident they had hurried out of the opened. Poor Koumori lay across Moka's broad shoulders and regrettably squeaked this and that, about things he never go to do with Kokoa and now will never be able to do with his mistress! As they ran Tsukune had complained about being uncomfortable. Moka, being formerly of the female persuasion, knew just what it meant when Tsukune ran, his arms close to his body.

_Are you wearing a bra?_

In hindsight asking a girl that was wrong, the vampire forgetting his new assignment momentarily. He still carried female mannerisms and habits, but with his natural elegant, graceful form it was hard to tell his former bishoujou state to his new bishounen save for the obvious missing bits and parts. Tsukune tried to pull her hand from Moka's grip in protest.

_N-no! How perverted Moka-san!_

Again the returned honorific crushed against the vampire's heart. He had come to be addicted to Tsukune's closeness, but than she had to be stupid and let her obsession get in the way. Tsukune was a _human_, male or female. Humans don't find it flattering like a vampire would were their partner to compliment their flavor, balance and nutritious blood. It was vital to a vampire's relationship, not a human. He hated himself for being so _weird._

_Tsukune, it's... unhealthy to not wear a bra...you're-_

Tsukune refused to hear it and shook his head furiously

_Tsukune you're too big to run around like that! Do you want senpai molesting you again?_

With that said the human really had no other choice but to submit to the fact. _They_ did hurt when he moved too fast and the awkward sway was unbearable for many reasons, one being it was shameful the former he now had breasts and could easily be considered a pervert for touching them in anyway. Tsukune of course was intrigued by them, but the main situation revolved around the fact that she knew she would not stop touching them, once she began because she was _unnaturally_ drawn to them. Tsukune finally submitted to the fact. She did not want to be molested by senpai again, who seemed to be having way too much fun considering the seriousness of the situation, but more so if he could not move how would he expect to help the others? Something was wrong, more than what they knew was going on.

As Tsukune reluctantly put on a bra Moka gave her from her drawers, she thought about her actions. Her breasts were so soft and squishy, but no! They were...hers. She swallowed and after several moments of working to put on the bra she gave up and slumped to the ground, holding her arms to her chest. She began to silently sob. Moka had her ear to the door. The vampire wasn't a pervert, but the one he loved was on the other side of that door getting dressed. Something in him pulled him toward the door.

"Tsukune?" the vampire worried, hearing sobs drip from the soft-voiced male. He banged at the door in worry. "No! Go away!" She would sob. "This isn't what the story is supposed to be about! The summary said it was- this is not what he school brochure said I would suffer!" Moka was about to kick the door down but stilled. "What did you just say?" he asked, turning the door's handle, breaking it and stepping it. Tsukune shrieked and covered her chest. Moka blushed but shook his head. "What did you just say?" Tsukune looked up to the vampire who seemed particular demanding, considering their situat- Tsukune blinked and looked up to the vampire, her distress nearly forgotten. "Th-this isn't what th-the story was supposed to be about..." She put her hands to her mouth.

"Damn it!" the vampire cursed and ran out into the hall, eyes worriedly gazing about. Koumori fluttered around the vampire's head squeaking. "Damn it Kou-chan! I know!" Moka was now on edge. He turned to look into the room. "Get dressed Tsukune! We aren't safe, let's go!" Tsukune hurriedly dressed, finally figuring out the boob carrying contraption and rushed out the room in a short skirt, lent to her by Moka, that was a sky blue. She struggled to snug together the tiny buttons of the white blouse that barely held in her chest. She had a pair of cute blue slip-ons that matched the skirt, something comfortable for her to walk around in. She gave up on the last few snaps and turned to Moka who blushed at how cute she looked.

The vampire shook his head and held out his hand to the newly changed female. "Come on we have to—AH!" Moka pushed Tsukune out of the way as she reached for his hand. Tsukune was thrown several feet back. The vampire had barely heard a familiar squeak of pain as Koumori was squeezed to her limits. A giant hammer slammed down between the two.

"Well, well o-nii-sama." Kokoa spoke out robotically. He effortlessly hoisted Hammer Kou out of the ground and stalked toward his brother. "This is all your fa-ll-**!****" **Moka sent Kokoa into a nearby wall via a straight punch. He had to admit as a male his youki was far more concentrated in his fists. Not as elegant, but it got the job done. "Tsukune!" Moka rushed toward the human girl and grabbed her arm, the two running out of the dorms.

"M-moka-san!" Tsukune protested at the speed in which the vampire took forward. To the unfortunate measure of his own stupidity Tsukune was back to calling him with honorifics. It hurt, but it was not was important. They were finally far enough where they stopped. Moka pulled Tsukune close to his body and looked around. Tsukune felt a little dizzy being so close to Moka's scent. Even though the former girl she once loved was gone she could not help but consider—no! It was wrong! He was a _boy_ and liked girls! But that very way of thinking seemed _wrong_ and _perverted!_ But that kiss- a real kiss. Tsukune looked up to Moka, who was panting out in exhaustion.

The vampire looked down. "Tsukune, say it again!" Tsukune looked to her as if she was insane. "What you said before! Repeat it again!" The vampire would demand. Tsukune swallowed nervously. "T-this is not what the the story is supposed to be-" Moka shook Tsukune. "Tsukune do you know what this means?" He seemed horrified. Tsukune shook her head, afraid to know. "You broke the fourth wall!" His ruby eyes widened. "I broke it! Tsukune! That's why this happened!" Tsukune turned her eye to the vampire as if he's gone crazy.

"A hole in the barrier, not just any hole desu, a dimensional rip." Yukari stated as he snapped his laser pointer in Gin's eye. "Stop playing with your boobs in public desu!" The warlock warned. The female werewolf sneered and sat back, crossing her arms over her large, buoyant chest, still rather able to discreetly _touch_ them this way.

Kurumu raised his hand, the shota warlock standing on a stool in front of the club's room. The warlock smirked and fixed the false glasses on his nose. "Yes Kurumu-san desu ka?" The incubus narrowed his eyes. "Yeah, um what?" The yuki otoko that sat beside the seductively shaped bishounen nodded. "It makes no sense, who could make such a thing? And in a barrier wouldn't the one that made the barrier notice?" The snow master nodded, assured of this.

The warlock dropped his laser pointer and madly shuffled his hair as he fell to his knees, cap fluttering uselessly to the ground beside him. "I...I don't know desu." he was humiliated. His genius mind, was it suffering because of his manliness? No! It had to be something else. There was a knock at the door and the clubroom's entrance was slid open. There stood Nekonome-sensei, looking rather downtrodden. His ears perked up and he looked around. He sniffed the air rather cutely and tilted his head. That was strange... He looked toward Mizore and Kurumu, than over at Gin as he padded into the room with ginger, very cat-like steps. His thoughts drifted to the wistful idea of eating some taiyaki.

"Oh!" The nekomuskou mewled. "Headmaster wants to see you all- but where is Kokoa-chan, Moka-san and Tsukune-san?" The neko inquired. Suddenly the door of the club slammed closed and the others whorled around to behold the true forms of an Incubus and Yuki Otoko. The Incubus' wings were spread out, a deep blue, almost purple shade. A thick, draconic like tail that ended not in a spade, but a sharp arrow that lashed against the wall, cutting it deeply. The yuki otoko was covered in an elegant armor of ice. His left arm was coated with a glittering sheet of ice which mimicked a pauldron, the form running down, his entire arm covered in an icy carapace, ending in a massive set of claws. The ice ran against his chest and his hair was spiked up wildly in crystalized glory.

"No one's moving..." The Incubus smirked, baring his deadly fangs and holding up his massive arms which were covered in a deep blue carapace, tipped with deadly claws.


	12. Paradox

**(A/N: As many of my normal readers may have seen, a fun review was left on Cross. Now to the truth there were some valid issues, but it quickly went from polite review to terrorizing nitpickyness. Once you admit to your no longer reading it until I "make it better", well I stop caring. You see there is no point in me fixing it _just for you_ if you are no longer reading it. Ooooo, one reader down the drain. Hey, buttfaces, this is a hobby not a career. I am a computer artist not a writer so get over yourself. If you want to complain about gratuitous Japanese, complain to the Japanese about gratuitous English. You want to complain about old unbeta'd work well go beta it yourself on what free time you have to complain about ancient unbeta'd work which I lost during the Dark Ages of my absence. Go right ahead. You want to complain that I don't write in perfect english? Blame teachers if you want or the constant changing rules of english, or the fact I spend all my good english in college level essays, freak. That's right slander! You make other fans of your genre look bad, so everyone big thanks to Aytheria and her mini chapter of a review. claps hands. Learn to not rant, for when you do it goes from helpful critique to critical personal attacks on someone's freaking hobby, snob. Without further adieu, the latest, and longest, chapter of Paradox.)**

**Chapter 12: Paradox**

"No one's moving..." The Incubus smirked, baring his deadly fangs and holding up his massive arms which were covered in a deep blue carapace, tipped with deadly claws.

Gin jumped too her feet, throwing her chair back, sending it clattering to the ground. "W-what's going on nya?" The nekomuskou was confused at the normally placid student's aggressive behavior. Yukari furrowed his brows and smirked. He tipped his warlock's cap and reached into his cape, pulling out a handful of metal tipped Tarot cards.

"I see desu." The shota warlock chuckled. The Incubus and yuki otoko snarled menacingly as they stalked toward the trio. Gin held out her fists, the forms coating over with thin, purple fur as her hands tipped with deadly claws and her darkly colored, lycan ears perked up from atop her head in their true forms.

"Care to clue us in then?" The upperclassman shouted in a panic. She had never felt such killing intent dripping from the former femme clubmates. "They are seriously freaking me out!" She complained. The warlock only chuckled.

"Don't you see desu ka?" The wizard questioned as he held out his cards to face the pair of full-blooded youkai. "It's a trap desu!" He exclaimed and spun his star-tipped wand from seemingly nothingness. "This entire time, except for when we all changed, have not been in the same room at the same time." He explained.

Gin narrowed her eyes as she thought. A spike of ice came whizzing toward her head, but thanks to her speed she was able to shoot her clawed, fur covered arm up and catch it mid air. As she held it the ice spire began to freeze the surrounding claw, which surprised the female lycan into immediately discarding it. "They're trying to keep us apart, but what about these two?" She questioned as she glared at the yuki otoko who still had his hand held out, face painted over with a dark grin. The incubus hissed and spread his wings. The blue-haired demon kicked off the ground and charged the tiny warlock.

"Patsies desu! Hiya!" Yukari held out his wand and a massive brass kettle came down and slammed atop the incubus' head. "Run! They're under some sort of mind control and you can be sure it's somewhere in the school." Yukari took his chance, while the incubus rubbed his pained head, and ran passed him. The yuki otoko slashed at the air, barely scratching his claws against the warlock's skin, sending him tumbling to the ground as the pain was immense.

"Yukari!" Gin shouted and jumped over the table. Kurumu looked up and bore his fangs, only to meet face to face with the nekomuskou. The cat boy hissed and shot his tail in the air.

"Bad student!" He scratched the incubus face and sent him into another fit of pain as he held his face. The skirt wearing neko bounded passed the the pained demon as Gin raced over the table and tackled the yuki otoko into the wall. Even with her new, compact size she was still a full-blooded lycan with a power to match. Gin scooped up Yukari, ice crystals forming rapidly in the wounds.

"Sensei!" Gin shouted, the neko understanding and being quick to race out of the room passed Gin. The lycan turned to run down the hall toward the infirmary but the nekomuskou turned down the opposite way. "Nekonome-sensei?" Gin questioned. The neko slide to a stop and waved his curled fist.

"This way nyan!" He called out. Gin hesitated, Yukari was in pain, but she had no time to consider it as Nekonome-sensei skipped off and a pained pair of, more-than-likely, pissed off demons wobbled out of the clubroom. Gin cursed under her breath and took off after the nekomuskou toward the Headmistress' office.

By the time the yuki otoko and incubus managed to get out of the clubroom the halls were empty.

_Find them, the other will take care of Aono._

The pair of demons hissed and stalked off in opposite directions of the corridors to find their targeted prey. The yuki otoko went down toward the headmistress' hall and the succubus toward the path leading to the courtyards.

Tsukune and Moka slid to a stop in the courtyards. Kokoa stalked forward Kou-chan in his hand, shaped to the form of a massive Bell Hammer. It was eerily empty. Many of the students were held up in club, it being the end of the day. The change had taken a toll on everyone. Not only had the gendershift but the shift in ideas and what it had meant to them to be male or female as they had originally been. Many had learned their place in their world, while others found a new place.

The Headmistress watched from her office. Her lipstick had been confiscated by Bus Driver-san. She stared into her crystal ball, hand caressing the glass sphere. "_**Well?**_" The Bus Driver was growing irritable. Though he did not mind the change, he was uncomfortable with the presence of Mikogami's new habits. The Headmistress smirked and glanced up to her dear friend.

"_So, in the end, that is where you stand my friend?" _She deviously chuckled. Bus Driver smirked and exhaled a plume of cigar smoke into the air as he pinched the object of his habit between his gloved fingers.

"_**Don't get me wrong, I enjoy a good gendershift but leave the damn lipstick alone."**_ He smirked at his friend's irritating habits, which were purposely pronounced for his discomfort. They both laughed and turned their heads turned to the door that was opened with hurried vigor. A familiar nekomuskou and lycan hurried in. A pained warlock was slung in her arms as the neko closed the door, being quick to lock it. Bus Driver chuckled and took another drag of his cigar. _"**Troubled? Heh heh heh...**" _He knew well enough.

Moka stood in front of Tsukune, standing as shield between her and Kokoa. "Kokoa snap out of it!" Moka called out to his sibling. Even though Tsukune was now a woman it had not felt any better to be protected by Moka in fact it felt all the worse. He was _supposed _to be the man of the – no they were in no sort of relationship. There was perhaps a chance, but he had ruined it. Even though Moka thought himself to be the one at blame it was really her fault. She kissed senpai and started all this trouble. The emotions Tsukune felt resonated as he gripped at Moka's collared shirt.

"Gomen, Moka-san," The words and honorific stung the vampire's chest, so did the scent of Tsukune's tears. "It is all my fault." She squeezed her eyes tight.

Moka narrowed his eyes and scoffed. When Kokoa charged the silver-haired vampire threw out his flat palm and caught the face of the hammer as it was swung down. With Kokoa stunned by the action, Moka sent a right hook right into his brother's jaw and sent him flying across the courtyard, dirt and grass kicking up in his path. Koumori reverted to her bat form and fluttered around squeaking after her master. Moka turned around and gripped Tsukune's shoulders.

"No Tsukune!" The unsealed youkai shook his head to the negative. "I was insensitive to your feelings." He weakly smiled. "You perhaps would think me a bit more civil considering, but the truth is..." The vampire swallowed in nervousness.

_Do not allow it! Destroy them both!_

Kokoa groaned and fluttered open his emerald eyes to the sight of Koumori fluttering over his face, trying to rouse him from the shock of the punch. The red-haired vampire pushed up and sat himself up. His pants and shirt were torn from the sheer force of being hurtled across the ground, but he pushed back to his feet and cracked the joints of his body, holding out his hand. Koumori willingly flew into her master's grip where Kokoa squeezed down and formed the bat into an elegant rapier blade. Kokoa rushed toward her onii-sama with killing intent.

Moka was too absorbed in his admission to realize though. "Tsukune you're a human, it is hard to hold back sometimes being a vampire." So She really was just a juicebox to Moka? Moka squeezed his eyes and opened the now tear filled ruby orbs to the one and only person... "Tsukune I love you." The confession sent a spike of shock through the young human's, currently, feminine heart. "That's why I can't help my other self around you. You've the sweetest scent I had the privilege to...you are the _only_ blood I've the privilege to taste. You're the _only_ one I've ever touched in such an intimate way."

Wait, intimate? Moka's kapu's were... a form of intimacy? How-how could she be such an idiot. Moka was a vampire. He was not a human so he would not show affection in a human way. How insensitive of her. Moka was the only thing she ever cared about, now she had nothing... Of course she still felt something for Moka, but it was _wrong. _She was a woman, with a man's heart. She loved women, but loved Moka. She could not love woman as a woman though.

It was all wrong. Tsukune looked up to Moka with her chocolate eyes.

"Moka I-" But words were caught in his throat at the sight of the rapier's blade protruding from Moka's chest. "_**Moka!**_" The human shouted as she fell to his knees, Moka slumping in his arms, the blade pulling, bloodlessly, from the obvious wound. Tsukune pulled Moka close to his chest, tears running down his face at the sight of the male vampire.

Kokoa stood still in strike position, frozen by the horror of his action. W-what had he done? Moka's ruby eyes fluttered opened as he looked up to Tsukune. A warm smile drew itself on his features as his hand reached up to caress the familiar face of her first, and only true love. "You're so handsome Tsukune." He smiled and allowed the heavy arm fall to his masculine chest. Tsukune had changed back to his male form somehow, every drop of femininity back where it belonged: deep in his heart. Moka exhaled harshly and coughed out. "I'm sorry we couldn't have a proper first kiss." He knew Tsukune wanted to kiss her as a girl, and he had ruined that.

Tsukune shook his head and held Moka close, sobbing at the sight of the only _person_ he would ever truly love. "N-no Moka..." He chuckled weakly. "I had already lost the kiss to senpai, so-" he tried to weakly joke, but the words died on his lips as he squeezed his eyes closed. He felt Moka's fingers brush against his face. They were still the same warm fingers he had always known. He opened his eyes to the silver-haired demon in his lap. Still male, but he still loved Moka for Moka.

Now and forever. Tsukune held him close. Kokoa fell to his knees, dropping Koumori Rapier to the ground. The bat reverted to her Familiar form and fluttered on to his mistress' shoulder. Kokoa pressed her face into her hands. "What have I done?" the vampire sobbed, realizing what her jealously had caused. Koumori brushed his mistress' cheek gently. It was not her fault, for she was not in her right mind.

Tsukune smiled down and Moka and pulled his head up, lowered so his face was closer to the vampire's. "I love _you_ Moka." He whispered and lowered his lips to Moka's as the vampiric bishounen's eyes fluttered closed.

Back at the Headmistress' office Gin stormed to the desk and kicked her leg up, slamming the flat of her shoe against the edge, giving an open view of her black lace panties. "Start talking! What is this madness?" She was worried for Yukari and the girls. They had never acted like this, something was wrong and in all his years here Gin _knew_ the headmas—miestress was at fault! She always was at the root of all these _disasters!_ The chairwoman shook her head.

"_Do you really think me to have such magic Morioka?"_ She questioned. Gin froze, Yuakri beginning to shiver in the lycan's hold.

"N-no..." She knew, but who else had she to blame for Yukari's state! T-they were his family! How dare...how dare she be so weak and let them get hurt? Because she was a trifler. Sure she could not completely help her more than exuberant affection toward the female population, but too perhaps she could have been more sensitive toward their plight.

Yes having boobs was the greatest thing _ever_, but having others touch them was not a plight she often found herself enjoying especially when it was a stranger. As creepy as it sounded it was a more comforting idea the former femmes molested it. She would probably do better to consider their feelings more often, but he could not completely curb his nature, especially when excited. Wait... his nature? Gin looked to his body, once again manly and sexy! Not as sexy as before but he'll make due.

"What's going on?" He questioned the Headmaster, who crossed his fingers and knitted them together so he could rest his chin. The lycan looked back to his club advisor to see she too was what she once was.

_Damn it all! Kill them before we lose our power over them!_

Kurumu and Mizore burst through the door, still in their masculine forms. Gin handed Yukari off to Nekonome-sensei, the shota witch had yet to revert, but why? Gin smirked and pocketed his hands as he stepped before the girls. For a man in a skirt he looked quiet proud, but the thing about Gin was he was very secure in his masculinity. He knew what he liked and he liked boobs, no matter what form he was in. His medallion sparkled beneath his open shirt as he offered the fully transformed demons a wily smirk.

"You ain't girls, so I don't gotta hold back." He held out his right hand and flexed his large hands, popping and cracking his bones: stretching the necessary muscles. The Incubus spread his wings and crouched so his carapace covered claw touched against the ground. His duet partner stood behind him and held out his ice-armored claw toward Gin.

"_I think it's time we dispersed, don't you?" _ Headmaster looked to his friend who tossed him the tube of lipstick back.

"_**Heh heh heh, sure but you needed to renovate this old office anyway."**_ The Bus Driver chuckled, the two seemed to vanish into nothingness as they stepped into the shadows. Nekonome sensei mewled fearfully and backed away, only to bump into a door. It creaked open and the skittish cat took her chance and ran in.

"What's that?" Gin glanced back over his shoulder. That was the Headmaster's private room. It was always kept locked, for it led down to... The lycan's eyes widened and he sidestepped, vanishing against the naked eye. Mizore had launched a massive ice ball at Gin and as soon as Gin evaded it the Incubus flapped his massive wings in a downward-back thrust that pushed him forward and with the added power of his legs kicking of the ground and his whipping tail pushing off: the burst of speed was comparable to a lycan.

At least to the naked eye. Gin pulled back and rushed forward, dodging the extended claws of the Incubus and punched a hook shot into the blue-haired demon's stomach: tearing the air from his lungs. The yuki otoko charged to make up for his duet partner's disadvantage and turned all the ground around them into ice. He slid across the ground as blades of ice encompassed his feet, pushing him like an olympic runner across the office. Gin stepped back to move out of the ice lord's reach but the loss of traction from the newly planted ice made him miscalculate. The werewolf was caught in the shoulder by four iced claws. The incubus coughed out and flapped his wings, pushing forward from his crouched state and slammed into Gin like a quarterback. His shoulders slammed into the lycan's stomach and returned the previous favor of blasting the air from his chest.

Gin was thrown back and bounced against the icy ground and into the headmaster's desk. His lycan ears perked. He rolled away from the desk in the nick of time for it was engulfed in a coat of spiked armor that shot out like porcupine quills. Gin managed to avoid a few, but his shoulder and leg were skewered. The upperclassman fell to his knees with a grunt. He groaned and tried to keep himself guarded. "Heh," He chuckled and looked up as the two of them stalked toward him. It was as if the males were dancing with the elegant way they shuffled in tandem and weaved criss cross with each other. "Maybe I taught ya'll a bit to well how to fight..." He soon found himself with no escape and claw wielding daiyoukai hovering over his form.

Nekonome-sensei had run down a massive flight of steps until she found herself in what looked like an underground Grand Hall. The skittish teacher looked around with squinted eyes in amazement. "Ohh.." Yukari groaned. The teacher jumped; her ears perked and tail jumped from hiding, startled by the rousing warlock. She set Yuakri onto his feet. His wound was okay now, but hadn't it been frozen moments ago? The neko perked her ears and sniffed at the air. Something smelled like...

"Mouse?" She nya'd and tilted her head. Yukari groaned and rubbed her head, looking up to sensei.

"W-what's going on des-ooh?" The witch was a witch again! Although she had grown rather fond of her male parts, she was born a woman! Tsukune wasn't into men anyway! After her thoughts of questionable schemes passed she raised her head in realization. "Where are we desu ka?" She raised her cap to peek around. The floor was covered in checkered tiles and massive corinthian columns lined the Grand Hall. Yukari remembered this place! "Hey! This is whe-" Yukari squeaked when Nekonome shuffled passed her like a cat hunting a rat. Yukari followed the motions of her sensei, who had come to a stop by the door of Paradise. Like a good predator: the neko knew her limit. Though she smelled something delicious she also sensed something dangerous. The cat demon sat crouched in front of the door, her blonde tail swaying to and fro in anticipation and patient wait.

Yukari tilted her head and walked toward the door to Paradise. It was wide open, but not only that, there was a crackling sound emanating from down the room. Yukari looked over. The Grand Barrier's machine was buzzing with bright lights and calling a silent alarm that it had been tampered with. The witch ran over, forgetting about the opened door. She rushed to the machine and omphed when she bumped against it. She read over the device and gasped in horror. It was malfunctioning. She of course had no idea what, but scanning the panel it was clearly tampered with and the Rosary sealing it was gone, yet it was still on!

Nekonome-sensei mewled when something peeked out of the door. The cat demon was not stupid and she slinked back, hissing at it. Yukari looked up only to see... herself walk out. "What the-?" Before Yukari could complete her sentence the other her pushed opened the door to reveal Moka, Tsukune, Kurumu, Mizore, Kokoa, Ruby, Gin and Nekonome-sensei.

"Oh...who closed the door?" Tsukune complained as he held his head and looked around. Inner Moka held the Belmont in hand and sneered as she pushed out, Kokoa at her heel.

"I bet it was the Headmaster." the silver-haired daiyoukai accused, always assuming the old man was up to something. Kokoa nodded as Koumori fluttered out chirpping angrily toward Yukari's direction, the Yukari by the Grand Barrier's machine. Kurumu stumbled out of the door, looking completely drained.

"Never again." The succubus groaned as Mizore stepped out and poked Kurumu's sides with her shoes.

"Don't be so lazy." The yuki onna coldly accused. Tsukune laughed as Yukari clung to his side and peered around him toward the direction Koumori was making noise.

"Shut up Kou-chan!" Kokoa roared and grabbed him from the air, only to swallow her words and go pale, even paler than what she had already been. Gin yawned and folded his arms behind his head as Nekonome slinked back and hissed, suddenly getting defensive. The lycan looked down and raised a brow.

"What's with you two? Actin' like ya seen a gh-ack!" Gin sputtered out when Kokoa grabbed his collar and pointed his head toward the _other_ Yukari. "Well damn." Was all the wolf could say at the sight.

Tsukune blinked, nearly knocked off his feet, too exhausted, swearing his head was playing with tricks. Moka snapped the whip against the ground and snarled. "Another doppelganger?" The demoness pulled her lips over her fangs threateningly, only to blink when a second Nekonome came into view. Tsukune shook his head and stepped forward between the... Yukari and Nekonome, and the others.

As confused as he was, he could not just let a senseless fight break out. "Let's just talk about this guys." Tsukune always tried to play mediator. The two Yukari stared at each other. Something was off. The genius witches stepped forward and held out their hands. They wore distinctly different clothing, their sharp eyes easily discerned that much. Where the one, who had been standing by the Grand Barrier Machine, wore a bright yellow bow, the one that stepped from Paradise wore a distinctly darker, almost orange bow around her neck, but physically the one which stepped from paradise was obviously much older, at the least she was a bit taller and and carried an air of maturity over her.

The genius witches blinked. "A paradox desu." they spoke simultaneously. Kurumu blinked.

"I'm sorry a what?" The succubus leaned over and caused the witches to sigh. The one which stepped through the door with Kurumu looked to her with irritation obvious in her mauve eyes.

"It means we did something terrible desu!" The witch from the door spoke. "It seems that forcing the door open did not take us back to _our_ dimension desu." Yukari explained. Ruby blinked and inhaled softly. It would make sense.

The older witch nodded. "Moka had used the belmont to force the handle open, and the door is sealed with a special sort of magic only the key can open." Of course the Belmont's special properties would interfere with such an spell. Ura Moka sneered at the accusation.

"How was I supposed to know?" She growled, flaring her youki even with the limiter around her neck. "Maybe if someone didn't lose the key!" She glared down at Kurumu who sat up and huffed.

"Well maybe if someone didn't throw Tsukune off a cliff!" Kurumu spat back.

"He would have been fine!" Moka assured, quite proud of her training.

Tsukune sighed and held up his hand. "That isn't really the problem now, if we're not home... how will we get back?" The young man questioned, and doing so silenced all in the room.

How indeed.


	13. Would This Change my Heart?

**(A/N: Yey, thanks to we have a new chapter. Just so you know he's a flamer from past stories, but changed his name thinking no one would notice. GJ not changing your profile there fella, still know you're that idiot from before that doesn't know ow to correct English or Japanese. By all means folks, if you read his profile do not, I repeat, do not search on Answers(dot)come for anything. That is the king of all Troll sites, and come on really? If you need to find things on other languages don't lurk the internet there are proper sites for this and things called dictionaries. He really had a hankering for the word _would_in White Mask for some reason. Odd how some ppl's fetishes can be rather disconcerting. Well hats off to , because apparently he thinks would is a word that brings down society or something, I didn't really care to read his review, but if you would all offer me your time, I would like to present what would later become a great part in my would-be career!)**

**Chapter 13: Would This Change my Heart?**

Tsukune deepened the kiss with Moka. The vampire moaned out as she reached up and wrapped her arms around the male's torso, gripping at his blouse, which now hung loosely against his body now that the teen no longer had breasts. Tsukune grunted in surprise when he felt his flat chest press against the soft, fuller chest of his female companion. Their mouths meshed together as tongues met with flat teeth and fangs. The vampire could feel his fingers run through her hair as they kissed. She reached up and put her hand against his chest, urging him to part.

All the while Kokoa could only watch dumbfounded at the sight. Her hands would smack up against her face to stop the nosebleed that rushed through her head when she saw Moka take Tsukune's hand and guided it into her skirt and along her leg. Tsukune's face went from pink to red as he tried to pull his hand away, but the silver-haired demon's strength was unparalleled. "Tsukune..." She would whisper against his ear, to grab his attention. The young man turned to look into Moka's ruby eyes. "Kiss me there..." Tsukune hesitated, but the next words out of her mouth would urge the male to quickly comply. "Or I'll show you your place." She had threatened.

Back in the room with the Grand Barrier's machine, at the door to Paradise, the two Yukari explained their situation to those from the door and those currently present.

"So..." The Paradise Tsukune began, understanding of the situation, but still troubled, and red with the thought. "Everyone..."

"Most everyone, desu." The pair of Yukari chimed in.

"Most everyone changed their genders cause of some magic, and- something is trying to destroy the barrier?" He tried to gather, to receive an affirmative from the pair.

"We have to prioritize staying together." The formerly shota Yukari would note. "Mizore-san and Kurumu-san are being controlled by the enemy and haven't turned back yet." She worried, as they would stand to be the greatest threat.

The Moka from the door of Paradise sat beside Tsukune, her hand on her hip. "So where are they, we can just show them their place and be done with this." the silver-haired demon would scoff. Kurumu and Mizore suddenly got up in her face, pouting and clearly not in agreement of her methodologies.

"You can't be so quick to say that!" Kurumu from Paradise would spout, Mizore nodding in agreement.

The Belmont toting Moka huffed. "Do you have any better ideas how to get home? If we defeat these other you than we can go home!" She assured, only to be interrupted when the former warlock, now witch, cleared her throat.

"Actually it isn't that easy desu. Whatever this enemy is it has done a fantastic job of keeping us separated desu." She explained. Her other self nodded.

"So if we want to find this enemy desu," The Paradise Yukari would offer her mental equal. "we can perhaps put a charm on them and detect the magic controlling them." She would look to her other self and nodded.

"Precisely desu!" The opposing Yukari responded and looked to Moka. She noticed that this Moka was so much more mature than hers, she would wonder why that was. They all seemed different, and not _her _Moka and Tsukune. Not that they were _bad_, just not hers... she would sigh, but clap her hands together. "In any case desu let's proceed."

The Tsukune from the door of Paradise chuckled and rubbed the back of his head. "Even if you say that Yukari-chan, we've no idea where to look." he would calmly offer, only for his comment to be blown out of the water when the door at the top of the steps blew open and out came rolling a skirt-clad Ginei and a Incubus and Yuki Otoko. The Kokoa from the Paradise door screamed and shoved her hands against her eyes as she looked down.

"That was more of that mongrel I would have ever cared to see..." Moka, Kurumu and Mizore, from Paradise, blushed and would nod. Moka growled.

"What is that pervert doing, a new hobby?" She snapped a glare at her senpai who glared back.

"What kind of pervert do you take me for?" The lycan would shout in offense to her comment.

"Um, I know things are troubling right now," The familiar, bright-eyed Ruby from Paradise would offer. "But we should stop them from fighting before we lose our chance." Being that the older witch could easily implement a magic tracking spell to the mind-controlled incubus and yuki otoko.

Tsukune nodded in agreement and though he was sore, he was prepared to act. The skirt wearing Gin shouted as he was hurled down the flight of steps and slid along the ground on his feet, well balanced for he was a werewolf after all. He perked his ears out from hiding and glanced back. "Suppose, now's nota time to ask questions is it?" He questioned. His other self walked up and cracked his knuckles.

"Nope." The Gin from Paradise would respond. "Now what happened to my lovelies, I hear they got themselves in'a mess hm?" He chuckled. His other self would smirk and turn to face the incubus and yuki otoko. Now the odds were a bit evened out. They werewolves were fast and could easily catch at least one of them, for only one was needed.

The Moka and Tsukune from Paradise too prepared themselves because they knew not how this would turn out.

_Fools don't! It's a trap!_

_No crap Ackbar!_

_Shut up and do your job! Get her! Get her! I want her found!_

Back in the field Moka, Tsukune and Kokoa raced back toward campus. "Onee-sama!" Kokoa, still wearing her male uniform. Her face was still beet red from Tsukune and Moka's "exchange".

"What Kokoa?" The vampire had been sealed for the time being, she was glad to be in her female form again, but more importantly she was happy that Tsukune kissed her...there. She would blush and nearly stagger. Tsukune held out his hand and took hers. He smiled supportively.

"What...what are we going to do?" The red-head worried about Moka's injury. Tsukune had torn his blazer's sleeves off and bound her injury. The pink-haired vampire seemed unbothered by the wound, but in truth it was excruciating.

Moka turned her emerald eyes to Tsukune, who had a sense of duty about him. "We're going to the old school building." Kokoa had told them she remembered where she woke up, but only to wake up again before Moka and Tsukune, Moka bleeding by her own weapon strike. From what Kokoa had described Tsukune knew it was the old school building, because that was where Kuyou had held him and the girls.


	14. Author's Notes

**(A/N: Been a while eh? Well somebody really derped up this time. This flame was toward Coffee Break. Apparently because Toby860 is incapable of reading the A/N he assumed I stole the idea from Coffee from a movie, which I totally did, but because it wasn't in the AN it was theft. First off, it was in the first chapter in the first AN and said. "Oh I cant believe you stole the idea for this story from the movie the Proposal and didn't even disclaim it." Um what do you think author notes are for? Disclaiming, definitions, and such. So I will probably make half this chapter an AN. I know ya'll have stuck through the lulz, so enjoy the next installment. -Ou-Rex)**

**Chapter 14: Author's Notes**

Paradise Gin and Current Gin charged the yuki otoko and incubus, but speed would not be enough to match the genderbent youkai.

(A/N: Gender bending is the act in which a character's sext is changed by either magical means or phlebotinum, a physical substance that has unusual and often extreme properties.)

Current Gin charged, still sporting that manly skirt and launched out after Kurumu, while the visiting Gin went for the ice lord. Claws from all sides lashed out, only to hit air. Gin slid to a stop and made sure to hold down his skirt as he looked up, left claw up. Both wolves had taken to transforming so they were at their full prowess, but it seemed whatever was interfering with their power limiters as well.

(A/N: Power limiters do not just apply to a vampire's Rosary, a power limiter is an object, or state of being that applies to any form of creature or person that has limited their powers to reduce a specific, often, evil state of being. With their power limiters broken, control over senses are lost. This allows them to defeat an enemy in a pinch, and is especially dangerous when there had been no clue to power limitations in the first place. The power limiter is the upgraded version of the nullifier which completely removes any and all super human abilities. They are often used as a plot device.)

The former females were supercharged at this point. All present in the room would find themselves subjects to a deadly illusion. The walls began to melt in some sort of psychedelic acid trip as furniture began twist and come alive as they roared and mouths formed into the wood grains. The floor shifted and coiled as solid hardwood became a bed of poisonous serpents which would snap at the legs and feet of the girls and men present.

Tsukune and Moka, who had entered from the door to Paradise, found themselves surfing atop the living table. Moka had snapped the whip around the table's new "arms" as it flailed about.

"Everyone," the Paradise human called, "On the table!" As the others crawled up, like the pair of Yukari and Mizore, the present Ruby and the still-female Kurumu took to the skies. The incubus had created a sea of Gorgon; women rose from these slithering beds of serpents and crawled their nude forms toward the trapped group. It was like being trapped on Gorgades islands.

(A/N: The Gorgades islands were a chain of islands in the Aethiopian Sea where the Gorgon sisters lived, which was near the entrance to the underworld in Aenid.)

The incubus stood with the serpents coiled around his legs and several female gorgons hanging off his form, protecting him with their fearsome gazes. Gin was vulnerable in that skirt and jumped back from the incubus. It was not that he was scared his skirt would be sharked, no it was under the skirt, so close to snake mouths, that worried him. The other problem were the gorgons. He could not look into the eyes of these youkai because he would be frozen in stone. The yuki otoko formed an ice lance and shield as a helm of solid ice crystal formed over his short, pale lavender hair to protect him. He was like a gladiator in the arena, though were he in his true, female form, the sight of a yuki onna in a _munus,_ inspiring. He charged with the prospect of bringing the yuki otoko back to his senses.

(A/N: Munus is an old gladiatorial combat where women (often) fought in chariots and were (usually) Ethiopian in origin. They fought with a shield, sword and their breasts exposed.)

But the werewolf's perverse wishes were shattered when the spear was, in the stead, of being thrust into him was sent upside his head when it reformed into a massive hammer. The shield was just a feint as it easily melted into the spear and added to his shape. The werewolf from paradise was knocked clear into the one with a skirt, and both were slammed into the living table, the flightless one's only sanctuary. Ruby floated off ground by use of her Familiar's wings and leafed through her tome.

"There's nothing I can do to stop an illusion so powerful!" The elder witch cried out, which was quite astonishing because, of all of them Ruby seemed to be the strongest, due to her ability to control so many familiars.

(A/N: A familiar is a spirit that typically assists a witch or some other type of cunning creature of magic, i.e. a Summoners or Vampire, and assist them in their practice of the magical arts. Normally a familiar is kept for a few weeks, or decades, depending on the individual. A pact was made and the familiar was often summoned when called through a short prayer, or by reading a book, and sometimes a familiar appeared against the will of the summoner. In japanese Familiars are typically called Shikigami, made from paper dolls.)

Mizore looked up from where she sat. "Wait!" She called in her monotone voice and stood to her feet, hiding behind the table as it was knocked over. "Kurumu." The flying succubus looked up, understanding her duet partner's wish. The succubus flew overhead and dashed by Ruby.

"Let me borrow your tome Ruby!" the witch was reluctant, but she did not use it as an artifact, merely a reference. The withc nodded and handed off the thick tome to her friend.

(A/N: Artifacts have many names and can be many things, in the end they are objects of age and have a great magical or spiritual influence that gives them supernatural properties, beyond that of other items like them. A few famous Artifact objects were Excalibur, Shield of El Cid, Mjolnir, Death's Scythe, and the Kusanagi no Tsurugi.)

The succubus could use small levels of witchcraft, but Ruby's tomes contained mid-to-high level magics. Kurumu would be unable to use this, but she knew how to use the tome, better then anyone would have expected. The succubus positioned herself, over her male self.

And slammed the tome down atop his head.

The tome was thick, hardbound, it hurt like a bitch. The incubus groaned, and fell to his knees. He held his head and glared up at his other self, but the succubus glared back. Incubus and Succubus typically stood at standstills because of their species.

(A/N: Although they were of the same race, they were of different species. Incubus needed Succubus to give birth to Cambions, and vice versa. Cambions are human-demon hybrids that are more powerful than succubae and incubae and are used for reproduction and age far less rapidly and simply need less to live longer.)

The succubus pulled back her wings and dropkicked the incubus. The force sent the male into the melted walls of goop. "Idiot! How are we supposed to make friends when you are ruining everything? Do you want to make our kind look like monsters?" The incubus held his bruised face and slowly and growled at the succubus, but she landed and punched him straight in the head which sent him rolling across the room and would slowly dissipate his illusions.

"Illusions made of anger are weak compared to illusions made of the heart!" The succubus stated with great pride. Mizore pushed from behind the table and reached out to freeze her male form, placing him in the same predicament.

"No matter your strength, if you misuse it." The yuki onna stated.

The pair of Gin were flabbergasted... Moka stood and helped Tsukune rightside up the. "Useless dogs!" The vampire snapped.

Back on campus, formerly genderbent Moka, Tsukune and Kokoa made their way to the abandoned schoolhouse.

(A/N: They're getting closer, release the hounds!)

The trio slid to a stop and looked up to the sky.

"Did you hear that?" Moka questioned. She couldn't have been going insane, already, could she? Tsukune walked up to her side and nodded to the affirmative.

Kokoa clung to her sister's side and looked around. "This was where I woke up! Onee-sama..." Suddenly Koumori flew off her shoulder and fluttered toward the building. "Kou-chan!" the red-head called, but a sharp squeak was heard and a smoking and ash black bake-bake bat was returned to the vampire. Koumori was launched through the air with smoke trailed behind him. He hit the ground and bounced three times before he finally came to a full stop. "Kou-chan!" Kokoa rushed to her familiar's side and scooped him up.

"Look out!" Tsukune shouted and jumped infront of Kokoa, only to be blasted by a massive fireball.

"Tsukune!" Moka ran to help him, the male burnt, but otherwise alright. Tsukune pushed to his feet, hand to his chest, where a hole had been burned through his shirt.

"Moka!" Tsukune looked up, face twisted in pain. Moka followed Tsukune's gaze to a horrid sight. Padding forward in their massive, flaming, feral forms, were two yoko kitsune, and not just any yoko, but Kuyou.

"N-no...impossible..." The foxes were smug and held their heads high as flames licked their open muzzles. Around their necks were strange looking collars, which appeared very constricting.

"You thought you defeated us...? Ha ha ha..." Upon closer inspection though, the yoko were indiscernible from male or female. "We'll destroy you once and for all!"

(A/N: Yoko as most kitsune of higher tail numbers, four and beyond, often lose recognition for gederfication, often because they have forgotten or no longer care. Some kitsune keep one gender, while others shift between the genders at their leisure.)

**o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o**

**(A/N: Beta'd by GrrDraxin)**


	15. Criticizing

**Chapter 15: Criticizing**

"Haven't you learned Kuyou!" Tsukune called as he rushed to Moka's side. The vampire, now returned to her feminine state adjusted her tie, loosening it for the battle to come. The ruby-eyed demon had been preparing for this moment: a chance to show off to Tsukune, show him she would always be ready to give herself to him. The kiss was all she needed, all she ever wanted from him.

The two yoko stood with smirks plastered over their faces. The first yoko had five tails and almost silver fur, where as the other had four and an almost white coloring to his form. Their markings were similar, but the nearly silver yoko had a greater detail of markings along his chest than the other, and his power clearly exceeded the other due to the sheer number of tails.

"To think," the yoko with the greater number of tails spoke, as he punched his balled up fist into his palm. "I would be given another chance to kill Aono not only once, but twice!" When he spoke his muzzle barely moved, and the collar around his neck seemed to pulsate, digging into his flesh. "Where is the other? I know he is about!"

The other yoko laughed as he flexed his claws. "You will pay human, for what you have done! You may have the entire damn school fooled, but I know the truth! This time your women won't be around to help you!" The fox cackled and readied his flames for battle.

"Kokoa," Moka called out as she unbuttoned the first few buttons of her collared shirt, to allow her chest a bit of room in the constricting uniform. Her sibling looked up to her silver-haired obsession in question. "Go help the others see their true heart's desires. We have the yapping dogs handled, for now." It was clear Moka knew better than to yield overconfidence when it came to the mischievously underhanded yoko. Kokoa nodded and rushed off.

**o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o**

The pair of Gin punched the Incubus into the wall with a sickening crack. After being pummeled down by a succubus and yuki onna duo, a straight punch from a pair of transformed lycanthrope. Gin and his skirt wearing counterpart stood shoulder to shoulder, fists proudly pumped in the air.

"It took a good while to realize," the skirt wearing werewolf boasted. "But it wasn't hard to realize what kept me as my inner dream." He looked to his otherself with a wide smirk.

The other Gin, whom had proudly marched from the door to Paradise, snorted out. "Big tits and a short skirt over a perfectly proportioned body!" He snorted out in an animalistic manner. "Is the surface!"

The pair turned to face one another and clasped their hands together and the yuki otoko helped his incubus partner to his feet, the battered pair looked to the werewolves with hatred and boiling anger.

"True beauty comes from the heart, and though a sexy body helps, it can easily be ruined by badly spoken words. A clear message with straightforward intentions always beats out sex and badly written story!" They spoke in unison and turned their bodies in perfect motion toward the males, who were surprised by how quickly the wolves were able to focus. "In these attack stands our love, our hate and all of our sorrow for plot holes, unoriginality and cliché!" The wolves howled out and sent a pair of straight punches into the stomachs of the incubi and yuki otoko.

The Moka from the door stood with her arms crossed over her chest on the floating table, slowly lowered as the incubus' illusions cleared. She sighed and looked to Tsukune who had settled himself on the windowsill to watch the battle between the foxes and their otherselves. Moka looked over to him and took a moment to brush a strand of hair behind her ear.

"How are they doing?" She wondered. Tsukune smiled and shrugged.

"They're a lot more honest and brave than we ever could have been." The Tsukune, whom originated from the door, reminisced. "They had a lot against them: schoolwork, daily life and sometimes being unable to think past their selfishness, yet this is a story they built up from their experiences, dreams and those very people who told them they could not do it." He chuckled to himself.

Moka jumped to stand on the ledge beside Tsukune. "Shall we help?" She wondered. Tsukune shook his head. "They're already up ahead."

**o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o**

"Moka!" Tsukune called as the vampire was thrown back by the three-tail, who was crouched on the ground after just releasing his flame wheel. The young man jumped in front of her, still brandishing his female uniform.

Both Kuyou laughed as the three-tail righted himself. "Fools!" The three-tail roared. "You have no talent! Do you think this is fun? You're like a cheaply written news article." He teased as he pointed his claw out. "You're full of witless puns and inaccurate pressures of reality!" He assured.

The four-tails charged and sent a straight punch straight into Tsukune's crossed arms. The flames ate through his sleeves as he was through back, sent bouncing along the ground. His body eventually came to a halt and Moka rushed up to his side.

"You do not look back to your mistakes! You were born a human and will suffer for it! You are at fault for something you had complete control over! Just lie there and let me fix this!" the four-tails roared and let flames engulf his body as the three-tail came to stand by his side. They held up their claws.

"_**Rolling Hazy **__**INFERNO!**_" Their fires combined and erupted into a torrent of flames that heated the air and burned the grasses around them into ash.

Tsukune struggled to his feet as he coughed up blood. What could he do? Was it his fault for wanting to just have fun? Why did everyone have to make mountains out of mole hills? A few mistakes here and there and he was suddenly responsible for everyone around him? Wanting to have fun suddenly had to be a trial of work because if it was not done perfectly... than it was not done right?

"Tsukune-" Moka held his arm to her chest, making it clear she was female once again. "I believe in you and everything you do."

_Than why do I feel like I am no longer in control?_

Tsukune looked up and looked around. He smirked and wiped the blood from his chin. "I understand now Moka." He looked to her with heated, copper eyes. "We have to buy a little more time. We don't have to win..." Moka stared at him, but nodded.

The other Tsukune and Moka watched the young pair. Tsukune from Paradise, chuckled. "So it looks like they finally understood." Moka nodded to him as she sat down by his side. Behind the couple the others fought and argued, the sudden appearance of a second Kokoa had complicated things, but they had finally beat sense into the incubus and yuki otoko who slowly reverted back to their feminine forms, accepting that sometimes they could not have it their way and have their own cameos and moments with Tsukune.

Moka looked off and watched the other Moka and Tsukune stand against the yoko pair. "Sometimes you don't have to win a battle, to reach your goal." the vampire looked to Tsukune.

"Let the story happen," The young man chuckled as a nervous hand drew thought his hair. "And if you don't like it, I doubt you were tied to your chair and made to read anything you don't want to." He laughed.

**o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o**

Bleary eyes blink open, only to see the darkness of a strange, rather empty building. Blue scales and a red and black hood slipped over the thin, reptilian form. The red hood was pulled over dark, blue spikes as red eyes gazed into a pair of rose-tinted bifocals. Black loose sweats were taut by the rope that bound their legs and wrists.

"_W-what the-?" Was all I could say as I looked up to find them sitting on the table, writing into a massive tome that glowed with an indescribable energy. I could not hear over the music blasting in from the headphones over my ears. H-how did they get out?_

They looked up from the books. Two massive rodent youkai. Digitigrade legs and long, kangaroo-like tails tipped with fluffy tufts. One held the quill and sat in the chair, writing away, attention drawn into the book as it went end to end of the page. They wore a pair of matching, white shalwar pants with red sash around their waists. One had a wrap of bandages around its left wrist, the other their right.

"Oh look Derecho, she's awake." Said the one with the bandages on his write wrist spoke, rounded ears pricking forward as he smirked. Derecho glanced up from his writing a moment and sneered.

"I can see that Izquierda." Derecho spoke with clear irritation in its voice. "Knock her back out, we don't need her waking up before the party is over. If she's up too long those idiots will drop in like a sack of dead cats."

"It's too late for that!" A voice called from the door before busting it in. The nezumi youkai hissed and jumped to their feet.

"Quick, rewrite it!" Izquierda shouted. Derecho gripped his fist over the quill and snapped it. He stood and flipped the table, book and all. The pages of the book continued to write of their own volition.

"It's too late!" Derecho cursed and glared in the direction of the door as the two men stood at the entrance. "The book won't let me change it anymore! We were too late!" He stepped forward as his claws flexed in his right had. "Let's go Izquierda, the only way we're getting out of this now is fighting."

Izquierda snorted and tok his fighting stance. "Been a long tome GrrDraxin, Alhazad. Come to get your butts kicked?" The nezumi glowered at the pair.

Grr crossed his arms over his chest as Al toting a curious looking hammer over their shoulder. "You really think we came alone?" With that said the wall was kicked in by a rather annoyed looking superman and several others standing behind him. Derecho smirked and whipped his tail out behind him.

"And you think we came alone?" The nezumi snapped his fingers as several shadows emerged from the dark room. Under the bound lizard's throat a pen was held to her neck. She jumped in surprise as the sleep finally faded her person. Her slit pupils darted around the room in confusion, rather hoping she was still dreaming, but has come to the acceptance that things just did not go her way sometimes.

A massive Troll that went by the name of Xardo stood to be the most devious looking of them all with a white owl on his shoulder and wizard robes on. Another beast that looked like some bad, punny mix out of Power Rangers and Guyver stood in full, black armor with a golden arrow atop his head. Arms sat crossed and long red cape that fluttered in a non-existent wind. He called himself the Shadow Sentinel and was known to make demands of others when he, himself behaves in the opposite manner. Another strange creature that seemed to be some sort of slime monster that carried a shoe in its stomach was called Grimelark, and often carried baseless blames of plot holes and other discrepancies, only to take them back and still holding their creed that they would be a fantastic Beta, though they thesmelves have never written a piece of work.

So many seemed to back Izquierda and Derecho, and so few Grr and Al.

"We're sick and tired of being pushed to write passed the better sleeping hours because she had some confounded _idea_ or _inspiration!_ I will get my revenge!" Derecho hissed.

"This is no way to get revenge." Grr stated with a flat, serious expression. "Sure she can barely recall the difference between than and then, and her grammar can be questionable at the oddest hours of the day, and sure she uses the oddest slang words and phrases I have to beat out of her writing with a shoe..."

The lizard raised a brow slightly, as her feather-tipped tail twitched. "Gee, thanks Grr." The trapped lizard snorted. Grr tipped his head and nodded.

"No problem, that's what betas are for!" She cracked his knuckles as Al stepped forward with their hammer.

"Even with all the small errors, of which make us all human, or lizard." The reviewer gave an indignant snort. "But she writes with imagination and for enjoyment of the series. She always takes the time to talk with us and even share ideas with the community. A lot more than any of you contribute!" The hammer was dangerously swung about the air.

"In short," superman89 smirked. "She's our silly lizard that makes us laugh, cringe and sweatdrop all the same – so we'll be kicking your ass to take her back now, because I'll be damned if my updates get delayed any more compared to what they already are!"

Grr snapped his fingers. "Because she has a lot more backing her." When he snapped his fingers, the Ninja Readers began to crawl from the shadows. "Enjoy."

The nezumi twins hissed. "Get them!" they would order, and it began.

**o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o**

Tsukune sent a punch into the three-tailed yoko and sent the fox flying into his four-tailed compatriot. The boy was badly burned and would be supported by an equally injured Moka. Tsukune panted and tried to see through clearly, though one eye was swelled shut and the other partially blinded from the blood flowing from the cut over his brow.

"You may look down on me..." Tsukune panted and stepped forward, his vampiric powers clearly enveloping his body. "I may be human, but I am entitled to my mistakes. I am entitled to correct them at my pace, and I am entitled to be helped or deny help!" Moka stood beside him, the pair now shoulder to shoulder.

She narrowed her ruby eyes. "I suffered being bullied." She began. "I suffered being unable to express myself, always believing others looked down on me simply because they could. I locked myself away, emotionally and sunk into myself."

Tsukune held up his fist so it mirrored Moka's movements. "I was mediocre in everything I did, but this was the one way I found I could express the words that came when I watched others do things I could not. The dreams I could no control, and the what if's that always flooded me after I looked to manga, anime and games."

Moka was now shoulder to shoulder with Tsukune, fist to fist. "All you two do is berate others for how they express their existence, and never do anything or say anything that help your fellow lifeforms, in this struggling world, to become better. You don't reach your hand out!" She accused.

"_**You don't criticize, you are only critical of others who cannot meet your obnoxious expectations!"**_ The pair allowed their vampiric blood to erupt with youki as they pushed out their fists and sent the demonic charge into the chest of both yoko, sending the foxes hurtling back where they found themselves at the feet of Moka and Tsukune from the door to Paradise.

Tsukune shook his head at the two Kuyou. "Sometimes it is easier to change a person with a kind word and friendly shove, than it is to change a person with a cold glare and harsh words." The young man spoke as Moka and Tsukune picked them up off the ground.

"_**Know your place.**_" The Moka and Tsukune from paradise spoke simultaneously and kicked the kitsune into the air and off through the sky.

**o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o**

The Trolls and other faceless youkai found themselves pummeled and in a bloody heap under the hail of fandom that were the reviewers. Rex was unbound from her seat and the nezumi youkai: Derecho and Izquierdo were returned to their normal size. Rex picked up her Familiars and placed them back into the small cage where they could cool off for the time being. She pushed to her feet and dusted off her sweats. Her hand reached up to rub the back of her hood until she brushed it down to reveal a crest of feathers as black as the hood itself.

"Well- thanks guys." She smirked, pushing up her glasses against her face and off the edge of her muzzle. "I suppose I worked my chibi muses too hard..." She crouched down to pick up her tome and stood again, cage in her curled tail. "I don't often get to say it, but thanks for always helping. The reviews with your wonders and what ifs do help a lot and sometimes end up in the stories themselves before even I think them up!" the stubborn lizard spat out her tongue playfully and grinned. "I am glad you do point out the errors I don't often catch or other syntax I tend to mix up because of my awkward linguistic knowledge... but ya'll are my bros. We share a community and enjoy it all the same. Those trolls need to learn their place and gotta understand, I do what I want and only take real criticism. If they don't know how to do it they can go to college for six years or look it up on the internet. There's a right and wrong way to do it, and I don't take people being critical, only criticism."

"You're still a stubborn, enter-button molester with a short attention span and weird grammar-speech." GrrDraxin kindly points out.

"Raaarrr!" Rex flailed about and sighed. She bowed toward the screen. "Thanks readers and ninja readers for enjoying my stories! This is the last of Paradox, if you read back you'll see a lot of it was indeed a rant in criticizing and how to do it correctly. I'll get to writing my others stories as soon as possible. Summer's almost here and updates will be more frequent, but review more and critique more so those trolls can be shown up and made to eat their words, cause you know I'll still write, reviews or not, but I like to watch the trolls choke on their spit."

"Stop trying to kill people." Grr demanded.

"It's not murder if they choke on their own idiocy! That's like blaming me for world hunger!" Rex complained.

"I wonder sometimes with the number of snack breaks you have." He responded in a deadpan tone.

"Hidoi...so mean. Well guys time for me to put the Gerbils back to work and I'll not overwork myself so I don't run out of writing fuel again. I'll sleep more and not spend all night on my inspiration bouts: be it for fanfiction or Homework."

"It's almost 7:00 lizard-butt." Grr notes.

"Crap. It is. Night guys! The end, Paradox! ALL ABOARD THE PARODY BOAT!" Rex posts the final chapter of Paradox, Derecho and Izquierdo safely back in their cages. She curls up under her blankets and dreams up more fantastic works of art, and fiction.

Everyone regained their true gender when they accepted their good, along with their bad. Sometimes your weaknesses got better, or vanished altogether, and sometimes you simply always suck at it! But in the end you have your one, odd talent or idea and make the world just that more amusing to experience!

**A/N: I happen to be a girl that loves animals, loves to draw and has a thing for ecchi shounen manga! Ou-Rex, signing out and going to bed~ Oyasuminasai homefries!**


End file.
